Lucky Number 13
by Denisetkm
Summary: "El tiempo se detuvo para ella. Él la estaba besando. El chico que amaba desde hace años la estaba besando. ¿Era un sueño? No, no lo era. La calidez de sus labios le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando, de que en verdad el chico que amaba la estaba besando. ¿Por cuánto tiempo deseó aquello? ¡Por años! Y ahora tenía al objeto de sus fantasías devorándole la boca"
1. Lucky Number 13

**.**

 **Lucky Number 13**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— Resumen:** Hinata llevaba tiempo enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, y vio su oportunidad de que su amor fuese correspondido cuando este le dio un beso en un evento de besos que hubo en su instituto, pero no pensó que aquel beso traería consecuencias; que se volvería un desastre y que acabaría con que el instituto entero la odiara. Solo esperaba que su príncipe pudiera salvarla de los malvados que la rodeaban.

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea.

 **— Advertencias: **OOC (Out of Character)

 **— Rating: **T (+15)

 **— Notas:** La historia fue escrita en formato original y por eso un poco la diferencia entre las personalidades y actitudes de los personajes, pero quise publicarla aquí en Fanfiction porque quería hacer algo con NaruHina una vez más. También espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Lucky Number 13**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy no era simplemente su día.

Hinata Uchiha miró el papel que tenía entre sus manos, dicho papel tenía un número plantado en tinta negra. Este era bastante grande, como si estuviese burlándose de ella. Bufo molesta y quiso romper el papel, pero no podía ya le había costado algo de dinero y no iba a desperdiciar su poco dinero. Aquel número que estaba plantado en dicho papel era el número de la mala suerte. De su mala suerte.

Hinata suspiro y luego miró a sus amigas, Sakura e Ino quienes se reían de ella y su mala suerte. Hinata bajo la cabeza algo apenada. ¿Por qué se burlaban de su mala suerte?

—¿Es-están felices?—les preguntó a las dos chicas que no paraban de reírse de ella.

Sakura, su amiga, una chica pelirosa de ojos verdosos, se acercó a ella y le palmeo la espalda. Hinata la miro, se estaban burlando de ella solo porque había sacado de la urna el número 13.

—Claro que no…—dijo Sakura respondiendo a su pregunta.

—¡Yo si estoy feliz!—exclamó la otra chica, Ino, una chica con el pelo rubio y de ojos celestes—Pero no te angusties…

—No estoy angustiada…—murmuró Hinata, pero lo estaba en parte, todos sabían que el número que había sacado era de mala suerte—Es simplemente que…—se quedó callada y luego suspiro de pesar.

En verdad que no era su día. Se había levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo. Desde tempranas horas de la mañana había estado rodeada de un aire de mala suerte. Su cabello negro era un desastre y para controlarlo tuvo que hacerse, algo que odiaba, un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, se había caído cuando se estaba bañando, se había lastimado dedo menique del pie con una silla, su hermano mayor a la hora del desayuno había hecho un desastre en la cocina y para su madre, alguien tenía que limpiar aquel desastre y miren quien fue la que tuvo que hacerlo. Ella. Claro está. Definitivamente hoy no era su día, estaba ya seguro de ello desde que seleccionó el número 13.

Hinata soltó otro suspiro, iba a pasar el día así, lamentándose de su desgracia. Paseo la mirada por el lugar atiborrado de gente de todos los lugares. Hoy era el festival escolar de su instituto, donde hacían múltiples de cosas desde eventos de escolares, rifas hasta entretenimiento, ellas estaban frente a uno de las múltiples atracciones que se habían preparado para el festival escolar. Aquella atracción en la que estaban había sido preparada por su salón y otros que habían visto la idea genial. Era algo así como un concurso de besos con los chicos más populares del instituto.

Ella sonrió. Era su oportunidad. Se había metido a participar al concurso solo por un deseo reprimido desde hace mucho y había visto su oportunidad al instante. Amaba a sus compañeros de clases por haber hecho este evento, no sabían lo muy feliz que ella estaba aunque… Sintió como una ola de negativismo se apoderaba de ella pero rápidamente la desechó, no quería ponerse negativa pero… ¿Cómo iba a poder ganar?

—Hey ya vamos a acercarnos—dijo Ino con una radiante sonrisa sobre su bello rostro.

Hinata era la única que estaba participando, ya que tanto Ino como Sakura tenían novios y ella era la única soltera aferrada a un amor del pasado.

—Etto…—comenzó a decir Hinata mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares—C-creo que mejor me voy…—les dijo, pero para que fue eso, sus amigas se giraron airadas hacia ella y la miraron como si fueran a matar a alguien. Hinata las miro con miedo—E-es que… —a sus amigas le rodeo un aura oscura—¡Entiendan!—exclamó y sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas—Hay 100 números participando y ustedes creen que de esos números seré la muy suertuda de sacar el número exacto para poder estar con esa persona—dijo Hinata recordando a esa persona, aquel chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo, el chico que a ella le gustaba, él era « _El Príncipe»,_ el que la mayoría de chicas amaban y el que ella amaba.

—Vamos y deja pasar al positivismo, aquí nadie quiere a una chica negativa, así que anímate, si piensas de esa forma no obtendrás nada…—le dijo Sakura.

Sí, eso ella lo sabía, pero… Se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó. No quería ver como perdía, sería muy duro, sería muy duro ver a su chico besar a la chica ganadora de su beso. Dios, era tan celosa, pero era que lo amaba desde hace años, ya que _«El Príncipe»_ y su hermano, Sasuke, eran mejores amigos. Ella se había enamorado de él cuándo apenas era una niñita y lo idolatraba, todavía seguía idolatrándolo después de todo lo que _«Su Príncipe»_ había hecho.

Cuando la pubertad le pegó a Naruto Uzumaki hace algunos años y le dio el aspecto de un modelo, este cambio al instante, aunque seguía teniendo aquel aire divertido a su alrededor que siempre lo había caracterizado, pero ahora su personalidad era un asco, paso de ser un chico amable que le regalaba dulces a uno hostil y seco, un mujeriego que cambiaba de chica como si fueran una camisa, en verdad a veces se sentía triste por Naruto.

—¿Hinata-chan?—le llamo alguien.

Hinata dejó de pensar en Naruto y fijo su mirada en Sakura quien la miraba con las cejas arqueadas, seguramente preguntándose qué diablos había estado pensando Hinata, bueno, debía de imaginárselo, ya que Sakura sabía sus sentimientos por Naruto y lo mucho que sufría por la actitud de este. Naruto simplemente la veía como la amiga de su hermana pequeña y también como la hermana de su mejor amigo. Lo malo de enamorarse del mejor amigo de tu hermano y de una persona que siempre ha estado cerca de ti.

Hinata soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Sakura y Hinata ladeo la cabeza mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno…

—Creo que deberías mirar a otros chicos, no es bueno estar enamorada de la lacra de mi hermano—le dijo Sakura, ella sabía cómo era su hermano. Era divertido porque Hinata a veces le decía lo mismo a Sakura con respecto a Sasuke.

—¿Si quieres que hagas eso entonces para qué la animaste a comprarse el boleto…?—le preguntó Ino a Sakura. Ino tenía un punto.

—Bueno, pensé que estaría feliz pero se ve triste…—dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

—No pasa nada…—les dijo Hinata moviendo la cabeza. Haría aquello, no tenía nada que perder de todos modos.

—Bueno…—murmuró Ino y miró el reloj violeta que tenía en la muñeca—Ya es hora del evento, es mejor que nos acerquemos, quiero estar en primera fila viendo quien besaría a quien…

—Cerda…—le regañó Sakura.

Hinata hizo un ademán de manos.

—N-no importa —murmuró ella—Sé que Naruto-kun no me tocara a mí, no con la mala suerte que tengo hoy…—les dijo Hinata—De todos modos, si es que no tengo tanta mala suerte, quizás bese a otro chico…—dijo pensando algo positivamente y algo perversamente, debía de ser Ino que le había pegado esto. Soltó una risita. Bueno, si no besaba a Naruto quizás podría besar a otro chico. No estaba mal la idea además… Quizás Sakura tenía razón. Debía de empezar a ver otros chicos y así olvidarse de su amor imposible por Naruto, aunque le doliese pensarlo.

Sonrió feliz por primera vez en el día y comenzó a caminar sin esperar a sus amigas hacia donde se iba a celebrar el evento. Cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba repleto de chicas, tanto de concursantes como de chicas curiosas. Se adentraron a la multitud, moviendo chicas para llegar hacia la parte delantera frente al escenario.

—Vaya…—escucho Hinata que murmuraba Ino.

De seguro refiriéndose a la decoración del pequeño escenario, decorado con corazones, cintas, besos y cupidos de color rojos, aquello parecía como si estuvieran en San Valentín y ya esa época había pasado, que por cierto fue todo un asco para ella. Además de eso, había un trono y otros asientos más al lado del trono colocado en el centro al fondo del escenario. ¿Era en serio?

—Ya va a comenzar—dijo Hinata mientras veía como una chica vestida con un tuxedo, quien era la organizadora, aparecía en el escenario con un micrófono en sus manos y comenzaba a hablar sobre el evento. La chica, quien se llamaba Tenten, comenzó a hablar sobre el evento y luego sobre las reglas, también habló de que cuando eligieran a un número no iba a haber boicot o se iba a cancelar el concurso.

Tenten, la presentadora, una chica con el pelo castaño y ojos amables, quien también era la presidenta de su salón, dio comienzo al evento y anunció por el micrófono que los chicos que se iban a rifar pasaran al escenario.

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir mientras los chicos entraban en el escenario. El primero en entrar fue _«El Príncipe»_ Naruto, vestido con un traje de príncipe. La multitud se volvió loca y hasta Hinata estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Paseo su grisácea mirada por el chico que tanto le gustaba. Naruto se veía genial y en verdad parecía un príncipe. Desde su rubio cabello perfectamente peinado en aquel momento, pasando por sus ojos de color del mar, su hermosa y masculina cara y ese alto y esbelto cuerpo. Era un manjar de Dioses. Hizo una mueca. Él era el premio mayor del evento. Al ser Naruto _«El Príncipe del Instituto»_ , era ultimo chico en ser rifado, ya que según escuchó, quien sacara el numero indicado, tendría la oportunidad de tener además de un beso, una cita con él.

Suertuda la chica que sacara el numero ganador. Bufo molesta y siguió mirando al amor de su vida. Naruto se sentó en un "trono" por así decirlo. Comenzó a saludar al público como si en verdad fuese un tipo de la aristocracia. Hinata se volvió hacia Sakura quien se reía de su hermano. Debía de verlo muy divertido. Hinata movió la cabeza. ¿En verdad le habían preparado un trono? Estas chicas eran las que habían cambiado a Naruto, los zumos se le habían subido a la cabeza a este y hoy estarían más arriba de lo normal.

—¡No puedo creerlo!—exclamó Sakura a su lado.

Hinata e Ino se giraron hacia ella. Sakura estaba con la boca abierta mientras miraba el escenario. Las dos chicas miraron hacia el escenario otra vez. Sera cretino el chico. Hinata quiso golpearse la frente pero era demasiada pálida y le quedaría la marca roja en la frente. En el escenario, vestido como si fuese Drácula, estaba su hermano mayor, Sasuke. Hinata miro a Sakura quien apretaba los puños con fuerza frente a su pecho y miraba el escenario como si quisiese prenderle candela. Ahogo una risita. Bueno era de esperarse, ver a su novio participando en un evento donde chicas besarían su boca, tenía que hacer que la sangre le hirviera a Sakura. No pudo evitarlo y soltó la risita. Sasuke iba a morir hoy.

—¡Voy a matarlo!—gritó Sakura—¡En serio que voy matar!

—Cálmate, Frentona—le dijo Ino palmeándole la espalda.

—¿Qué?!—exclamó Sakura y Hinata se echó hacia atrás, Sakura enojada no era una buena compañía y no iba a sufrir su ira—¿Cómo puedo calmarme cuando veo a mi novio estando ahí arriba participando en un concurso de besos? ¡¿Puedo calmarme?! ¿Qué pensarías tú si Sai se besa con otra chica? ¡Dime!—espetó Sakura refiriéndose al novio de Ino.

Ino levantó las manos en forma de rendición. Hablar con Sakura así en verdad que no era bueno.

—Ya, ya, calmémonos—les dijo Hinata a las chicas intentando tranquilizarlas, tener a Sakura enfadada y a Ino que se enfadaba cuando decían algo de su novio, no era bueno. Este evento era para disfrutar… ¡Vaya! Estaba sorprendida consigo misma.

—Yo estoy tranquila—dijo Ino y luego señalo a Sakura—La Frentona es la que esta con las uñas a fuera.

—Si Sasuke-kun se metió en esto es porque quizás no lo vayan a elegir…—dijo Hinata.

Pensó en que tan estúpido era su hermano mayor. No debió hacer eso cuando él estaba saliendo con Sakura, pero supuso que Sasuke no iba a dejar su vida de mujeriego solo porque tenía novia. Pobre Sakura, ser novia de un imbécil como él debía ser duro.

—Ay si, lo que dices no me calmara. Dejare que participe y si es seleccionado lo dejare, es mejor que empiece a rezarle a Dios—dijo Sakura y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba con furia el escenario.

Hinata suspiro y puso su atención al evento una vez más. Ya todos los "premios" estaban sobre el escenario, era como si estuviesen en Halloween, desde piratas, vampiros, caballeros, policías y hasta doctores. Los chicos, quienes contó que eran 15, estaban vestidos así y sentados a los laterales del _«Príncipe»._ Genial. Quince de los chicos más guapos del instituto besarían a quince suertudas chicas.

Tenten, la presentadora, anuncio que comenzarían a rifar los números. El público se sumió en una ola de tensión. El primero fue un chico quien iba en segundo año. El chico era guapo y la chica quien se lo ganó fue la del número 7. _«Suertuda»,_ pensó Hinata haciendo una mueca. Había escuchado que a la chica le gustaba el chico y por eso había participado. Suspiro y miro hacia Naruto con su aura de príncipe rodeándolo. Desearía que si ella ganaba algún beso fuera de Naruto, claro, solo eran deseos, nada más.

Bajo la mirada hacia el ticket en sus manos. ¿Qué onda con aquel numero? Nunca le había importado el número pero hoy si le importaba. El 13 era un número de mala suerte, todos lo sabían. Miró hacia el escenario. ¿Y si era elegida y la persona a quien tendría que besar seria Sasuke? Soltó una carcajada. Bueno, si esto sucedía le daría su ticket a Sakura, solo para que haría ella una vez sobre el escenario. Quizás le daría un par de cachetadas a Sasuke por imbécil. En serio le gustaría ver eso. A Sasuke parecer se le había olvidado que tenía novia y que esta tenía una personalidad algo temperamental.

El evento siguió. Más besos y más chicas suertudas, después de unos minutos solo quedaban pocos chicos. Entre ellos, los que quedaban era el grupito de último año, donde estaban Naruto, Sasuke y 3 chicos más que conocía porque a veces iban a su casa a molestar la poca tranquilidad que Hinata tenía. Las chicas estaban cada vez más emocionadas, gritaban como locas, dejándola algo sorda. Claro, debían de estarlo, los últimos eran los que llamaban el _«Quinteto Maravilla o El Príncipe y Sus Escuderos»._ Hinata movió la cabeza con pena ajena. ¿Quién le habrá puesto esos nombres tan ridículos?

—¡Oh dios mío!—exclamo una chica detrás de Hinata—Quiero tener al príncipe y a esa cita.

—¡Sigue soñando perra!—dijo otra chica.

Aquí comenzamos. Estaban eufóricas mientras Hinata solo se moría de los nervios. Tenten mencionó el siguiente número y Hinata casi tuvo un ataque al corazón, ya que este había sido el número 3 y ella había creído que había sido el 13. Una chica subió al escenario y dio saltos como si fuese una Belieber viendo a Justin Bieber desnudo. Se llevó una mano al corazón mientras se decía que se calmara.

—Oh, oh…—murmuró Ino.

Tenten presentó a Sasuke quien besaría a la chica que había subido en ese instante al escenario. Sasuke iba a morir a manos de Sakura. Bueno, iba a tener más mesada y más regalos para navidad.

—¡Voy a matarlo!—grito Sakura más roja que un tomate de la ira.

Al parecer su grito fue escuchado por esa persona que iba a morir a manos de la chica, porque Sasuke miro hacia donde estaban ellas. Su cara se puso del color del papel y se quedó petrificado mientras la chica se colocaba frente a él para recibir el beso. ¿En verdad? ¿Qué había estado pensando Sasuke? ¡Por dios! Estaban en el mismo instituto y el evento lo organizaba su clase. Era obvio que Sakura se iba a enterar de que iba a besar a otra chica.

—Sasuke definitivamente es estúpido. ¿A quién salió así?—preguntó Ino a Hinata.

Hinata se encogio de hombros.

—Dímelo tú…—murmuró Hinata.

Sasuke se alejó de la chica y miro hacia Naruto, ellos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y luego Naruto miro hacia donde ellas estaban. Hinata sonrió mientras levantaba una mano y lo saludaba. Naruto no sonrió o le devolvió el saludo, desde donde estaba Hinata pudo ver como este ponía una mala cara. ¿Qué onda con esa cara? Hinata bajo el brazo y miro hacia el final de este. ¿Acaso era porque ella tenía un ticket en la mano? Miro hacia Sakura, a quien le salió humo de las orejas. ¿Quizás era porque Sakura estaba allí? Claro, debía de ser la última. ¡Qué onda con la primera opción! Ella y sus ocurrencias.

—Umm… Ya saben que estamos aquí…—dijo Hinata a Sakura.

—Estoy segura de que Sasuke va a empezar a rezar—se burló Ino.

Sakura se rio de una forma que le dio miedo. Su amiga era algo tenebrosa. Ya sabría que nunca haría algo para enfadarla. Temía recibir esa ira.

—Espero que le recé a todos sus dioses…—dijo Sakura.

—Sasuke es ateo—dijo Hinata recordando que su hermano mayor no creía en ninguna cosa.

—Bueno que se haga fan de Dios ahora, de esta no se salva—dijo ella y luego marchó hacia el escenario empujando y maldiciendo.

Hinata supuso que fue a buscarlo y fue así, porque la asistenta de Tenten se acercó a Sasuke y le dijo algo rápidamente. Sasuke otra vez palideció y se alejó de la chica, para después desaparecer detrás del escenario. Hubo muchos lamentos y la chica que había sido escogida comenzó a llorar mientras se largaba de allí. Había muchas chicas que querían besar a Sasuke y este evento era el indicado para hacerlo. Pobre. La chica había visto su oportunidad y habían destrozado su sueño.

—Ummm…—dijo Ino al lado de Hinata—Tengo que decir que Sasuke me iba a pagar para mantener alejada a Sakura del escenario.

Hinata miro a su amiga sorprendida. ¿En verdad Sasuke se había atrevido a hacer eso? Vaya que idiota.

—¿En enserio?

—Sí, pero…—Ino se encogió de hombros—Amigas primero que los chicos.

—¿No es Hermanos antes que Zorras?

Ino hizo un ademan.

—No iba a aceptar el trato ni aunque necesitara el dinero para comprarme ese bolso en oferta que vimos el viernes pasado.

—Pero aun así no le dijiste—le acuso Hinata e Ino volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No le hará daño.

Hinata movió la cabeza. No, a Sakura no le hará daño pero Sasuke era otra cosa, él iba a ser papilla para bebes. Volvió su atención al escenario. Tenten se acercó mientras reía nerviosamente por el micrófono.

—Bueno…—dijo Tenten—Nuestro querido Dracu-Sasuke ya no va a poder participar, hubo un malentendido—ella se rio mientras se rascaba la frente y luego levantó una mano—Pero sigamos con el show…—aplaudió—¿A quién no saben a quién vamos a rifar?—la multitud estalló en vítores y aplausos. Aun no era el príncipe, ya que él era el premio mayor y sería el último.

—Espero que a Naruto le dé herpes—dijo Ino.

Hinata se rio. Sería interesante verlo con herpes aunque esto dañada su hermosa cara. Debía de revisarse a sí misma, era un desastre. Miro hacia Naruto una vez más. Él tenía un codo apoyado sobre el brazo del trono y apoyaba su barbilla sobre la mano de este brazo. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y una expresión extraña. ¿Sería por lo de antes? Bueno, Sakura no volvió eso significaba que las cosas no andaban bien. Suspiro.

—Es el número trece…—escuchó que Tenten decía anunciando el número de la próxima chica suertuda.

Sintió como Ino le daba en el brazo y Hinata se quedó petrificada. ¿Qué? Hinata miro el papel en sus manos. Ella tenía el número 13 y Tenten había mencionado ese número. ¿Eso significaba que había ganado? Miro a Ino quien la miraba sorprendida mientras aplaudía y hablaba rápido. No entendía nada de lo que decía. ¡Dios! Había ganado hoy.

—¿El numero 13 no está aquí?—escuchó que Tenten preguntaba.

—¡Hinata-chan!—grito Ino llamando su atención.

Hinata miro a su amiga.

—S-soy yo…—tartamudeó ella aun sorprendida.

Ino movió la cabeza y se giró hacia el frente.

—¡Esta aquí!—gritó Ino hacia Tenten.

Tenten ladeo la cabeza y cuando las vio las miro sorprendida. Si, era para sorprenderse que ella estuviese allí participando en aquel tipo de concurso, era una chica tranquila que solo hablaba con Sakura y Ino, quien no salía y los libros era lo único que le interesaban. Sabía cómo era ella.

Hinata se armó de valor y caminó hacia el escenario. Mientras se acercaba escuchaba el sonido de vítores y aplausos, palabras de ánimo y algunos insultos. Ella no era muy amada pero a la mierda. Iba a ser besada por un chicho quizás igual de guapo que Naruto e iba a provechar la oportunidad. Al fin subió al escenario y se colocó al lado de Tenten quien le palmeo la espalda, dejándola casi sin aire.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí…—murmuró Tenten a su lado—Es la hermanita de Dracu-Sasuke.

La multitud estallo. Vaya, toda aquella ovación por ella, no sabía que la gente la conocía. Sasuke y ella tenían el mismo pelo negro pero diferente color de ojos, además de que se parecían poco físicamente. Hinata había pensado que nadie sabía que era la hermana menor de Sasuke, más que sus amigos, los amigos de Sasuke y otros allegados. Hinata se llevó una mano al corazón. Iba a desmayarse allí. Esto era demasiado emocionante para su corazón.

—¿Cómo te sientes Hinata-chan?—preguntó Tenten acercándole el micrófono a la cara.

¿Por qué le preguntaba eso a ella? Tenten no lo hizo con las otras chicas. ¿Era porque era hermana de Sasuke? Si, debía de ser eso.

—Y-yo…—Hinata titubeo y respiro agitadamente. Se mordió con fuerza el labio—Yo…—trago nerviosa. No creía que pudiese hablar. Se llevó una mano a la garganta y miro el suelo. Debía de parecer un tomate por el rubor del bochorno de estar sobre aquel escenario esperando el beso de algún chico.

—Estas nerviosa, ¿no?

¿Nerviosa? No había estado tan nerviosa desde que jugo la Ocarina del Tiempo y enfrentaba a Ganondorf al final de juego.

Hinata asintió.

—No te preocupes—dijo Tenten apretando su hombro—Te tengo a tu chico perfecto…—dijo Tenten y se giró hacia el público—Es un saqueador. El ron es su fuente de energía y le encantan las mujeres. He aquí, ¡Jack Sparrow!

Hinata miro hacia los chicos restantes. Un chico vestido como el tal Jack Sparrow se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellas. ¡Oh, dios mío! Hinata se tapó la boca con las manos mientras veía a Kiba, uno de los amigos de su hermano. Kiba y ella no eran tan cercanos, Hinata lo consideraba un imbécil como a los demás, pero decía que era el peor y él sabía lo poco que le agradaba a Hinata, se lo había hecho saber a este varias veces.

—Kiba-san…—susurro Hinata cuando él estuvo frente a ella.

Kiba sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa y luego movió la mano hasta tomar la suya. Él se inclinó y llevó su mano hacia sus labios, donde le dio un suave beso, luego levantó la mirada hacia Hinata.

—Es un placer…—murmuró para después colocarse derecho—Voy a besar a la hermanita de Sasuke…—dijo Kiba mirándola fijamente con sus risueños ojos de color miel.

Puede que sea un imbécil y cretino pero era guapo y más cuando estaba haciéndole homenaje al gran Jack Sparrow. Hinata hizo una mueca y deseo limpiar su mano en su falda. Él era guapo pero ella prefería a Naruto. Miro hacia el chico. Naruto miraba hacia el otro lado, como si no quisiera mirar como ellos se besaban. Antes había visto que él había observado con atención. ¿Qué había cambiado?

—¿No quieres besarme, Hinata-chan?—preguntó muy cerca de su cara.

Hinata dio un paso atrás y lo miro fijamente. Kiba sabía. Claro que sabía. Todo el que la conocía sabía lo que ella sentía por Naruto, cualquiera se daría cuenta ya que ella miraba a Naruto como si él fuera la última Coca-Cola en el desierto.

—Yo no…—ella se mordió el labio—No quiero…—murmuró ella alejándose de Kiba.

—Sé que quieres besarlo a él—dijo esto señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Naruto—Pero tú no fuiste tan suertuda como para ganártelo.

Ella sabía eso, él no tenía por qué decírselo. Hinata dio un paso hacia él. Kiba era alto, incluso lo era más que Sasuke y Naruto quienes eran del mismo tamaño, además de que era un poco corpulento. Hinata trago nerviosa y se mordió el labio. Era mejor salir de esto. Colocó las manos sobre los antebrazos de Kiba los cuales eran bien firmes y levantó la mirada. Escuchaba como las chicas la animaban a besarlo. Kiba se relamió los labios. Vamos, no era la gran cosa. Solo era un beso y de todos modos no era su primer beso, solo el segundo. Movió la cabeza y bloqueo el recuerdo de su desastroso primer beso en tercero de primaria.

 _«Ahora o nunca…»,_ murmuró en su mente. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a Kiba para besarlo, pero el beso nunca llego. Sintió como Kiba era arrancado rápidamente lejos de ella. Hinata abrió los ojos para ver como Kiba caía de culo al suelo en un sonido fuerte. ¿Qué había pasado? Hinata levantó la mirada hacia el chico rubio que estaba al lado de un caído Kiba. ¿Naruto-kun? Hinata arqueo las cejas confundida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Naruto allí, lejos de su trono y con una expresión irritada?

—Naruto-kun…—susurró Hinata al verlo.

Naruto se colocó derecho, se pasó una mano por su rubio cabello y luego al fin la miro. Cuando lo hizo, su ceño se frunció más de la cuenta. Naruto se acercó a ella.

—¿Q-qué pasa?—preguntó Hinata aún más confusa.

Naruto no contestó y colocó las dos manos al lado de su rostro, abarcándolo y levantando su cara hacia él. Los ojos azules de Naruto estaban oscurecidos y tenía los labios fruncidos. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Estaba prohibido besar a Kiba? ¿Acaso el idiota tenía novia al igual que Sasuke? ¿Era eso? En verdad no entendía nada… Hinata alejo la mirada de Naruto. Todo esto era vergonzoso.

—Naruto-kun suéltame…—murmuró sin mirarlo.

Él no respondió e inclino la cabeza hacia ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Su corazón comenzó a acelerar y se quedó petrificada mientras sentía el suave roce de unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. El tiempo se detuvo para ella. Naruto la estaba besando. ¡Oh dios mío! El chico que amaba desde hace años la estaba besando. ¿Era un sueño? No, no lo era. La calidez de los labios de Naruto le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando, de que en verdad el chico que amaba la estaba besando. ¿Por cuánto tiempo deseo aquello? ¡Por años! Y ahora tenía al objeto de sus fantasías devorándole la boca.

Naruto hizo un sonido en su garganta y soltó su rostro mientras bajaba las manos hacia sus caderas, acercándolos más. Sus labios acariciaron los suyos, comenzando por mordisquearlos y tirando de ellos hasta que Hinata abrió los labios y dejó que profundizara el beso. No todos los días las personas como ella se besaban con el amor de su vida. Él barrió su lengua sobre la suya y Hinata dio un respingo. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto tenía eso allí? Sintió la pequeña bola de metal acariciar la parte interna de sus mejillas y luego sobre su lengua. ¡Dios mío! Esto era demasiado.

Escuchó algunos gritos y su mente dejó de flotar en el limbo y aterrizó. ¿Estaba loca? ¡Estaba besando al príncipe! ¡Estaba besando al chico más codiciado del instituto! ¡Oh! Se había olvidado del concurso y de que no estaban solos. Se alejó de él rompiendo el beso, pero al parecer Naruto quería continuar ya que apretó su agarre en sus caderas y volvió a acercar su rostro hacia Hinata.

Se alejó de él una vez más y sin quererlo su mano se levantó, terminando sobre la mejilla de Naruto. Se escuchó el sonido de su mano impactar la mejilla izquierda de Naruto y luego el lugar quedo en completo silencio más que el sonido de su propio corazón retumbando debajo de sus costillas. Hinata miro como Naruto se llevaba una mano a la mejilla golpeada y luego la miraba con la más gélida mirada que ella pudo haber recibido de él. Hinata se estremeció y se abrazó a si misma mientras escuchaba como la multitud la abucheaba. Hinata se rio nerviosa mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano. ¿Por qué sería que la abucheaban? ¿Por golpear a Naruto o por haberlo besado? Aunque esto último fue culpa de Naruto.

—Emm…—Tenten habló por el micrófono—Creo que ha habido otro malentendido—otra vez rio nerviosa.

Hinata miro hacia el público para ver como las chicas la miraban con miradas furiosas y le decían palabras feas. Lo arruino. No sabía porque Naruto la había besado, pero sabía algo. Había arruinado el show. Debió nunca haber participado en él, si hubiera sabido que esto sucedería nunca hubiese comprado ese ticket.

—Mierda.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo de mi corta historia?**

 **Hacía mucho que la estaba haciendo. La comencé en mi BlackBerry cuando estos eran la onda y la continúe en la PC luego de tres años en la carpeta de historias olvidadas. Es posible que esta corta historia conté con tres o cuatro capítulos, veremos que tal me va.**

 **Con respecto a la personalidad de Hinata, esta viene siendo una mezcla entre Hinata de Road to Ninja y The Last. Ya saben, Hinata en estas dos pelis es un poco mas diferente a la que siempre hemos visto, en la primera completamente lo contrario y en la otra mas despierta, así que es este fanfic, es una mezcla de ambas.**

 **¿Se merece un comentario?**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	2. Unlucky Girl

**.**

 **Lucky Number 13**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— Resumen:** Hinata llevaba tiempo enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, y vio su oportunidad de que su amor fuese correspondido cuando este le dio un beso en un evento de besos que hubo en su instituto, pero no pensó que aquel beso traería consecuencias; que se volvería un desastre y que acabaría con que el instituto entero la odiara. Solo esperaba que su príncipe pudiera salvarla de los malvados que la rodeaban.

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea.

 **— Advertencias: **OOC (Out of Character)

 **— Rating: **T (+15)

 **— Notas:** La historia fue escrita en formato original y por eso un poco la diferencia entre las personalidades y actitudes de los personajes, pero quise publicarla aquí en Fanfiction porque quería hacer algo con NaruHina una vez más. También espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Unlucky Girl**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una semana después…**

Ella era ahora la chica más odiada del instituto. Cuando creyó que Shion era la más odiada por haber salido con Naruto el año pasado, se había equivocado. Era ella, Hinata Uchiha de 16 años de edad. Tan joven y tan odiada.

Suspiro mientras abría su casillero y veía las "bromitas" de las fanes del _Príncipe Naruto_. ¿Y decían que ella era una infantil? ¡Estas chicas lo eran más! Bueno, por lo menos hoy no habían ensuciado su uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca y una falda de color negro. Hace unos días las chicas habían puesto una pistola de agua llena de tinta azul la cual cuando ella abrió su casillero, esta se disparó, ensuciándola a ella y a su uniforme de tinta. Tuvo que pasar el día con algunas manchas de tinta azul en la cara y también usando su uniforme de deporte.

Hinata cerró su casillero y se marchó de allí. Caminó, sin mucha ganas, por los pasillos para llegar a su salón. No quería llegar a su salón, quien sabe que nueva bromita tendría su pupitre hoy. Estaba cansándose de esto, si fuese otra duraría todas estas semanas sin dar la cara, pero ella era muy seria con sus estudios.

Había pasado una semana desde que todo se había vuelto de patas arriba. No quiso hacerlo, no quiso recibir ese beso de Naruto. Hizo una mueca. Bueno, sí quiso hacerlo, aunque ella no había hecho nada. Solo se había quedado quieta en aquel escenario mientras el chico de sus sueños la besaba de la nada. No era culpable. Naruto era quien había actuado sin pensar. Hinata solo lo había recibido y además, a cualquiera le gustaría recibir un beso de Naruto. Ella se había rehusado a la idea de besar a Naruto y aceptó que tenía que besarse con Kiba, pero al final, Naruto arruinó las cosas.

¿Por qué tuvo que besarla?

Hinata llevaba desde ese día preguntándose porqué Naruto actuó de esa manera. No había llegado a ninguna conclusión, ya que todas sus ideas habían sido estúpidas y ella estaba demasiada enfadada como para reclamarle. Además, de que el chico ni siquiera se había acercado a ella para disculparse por su acto. Por su culpa ella era odiada cuando antes nadie la miraba. Las fanes de Naruto le gastaban bromas y vivían molestándola desde ese día, incluso algunas se habían atrevido a ir a su casa a dejar notas de odio.

—¡Que infantiles!—murmuró Hinata.

Todos eran unos inmaduros incluso Naruto lo era. Cuando ella fue besada por él y se dio cuenta de lo que Naruto hacia y el lugar en donde estaban, se alejó de él, pero Naruto no había querido dejarla ir, así que no tuvo más remedio que golpear su hermoso rostro. Se había arrepentido cuando su mano conectó en su cara y luego se dio cuenta de que lo había arruinado todo. Naruto la miro con la mirada más horrible del universo y luego se marchó del escenario. Todos los que estuvieron allí la abuchearon y el evento por así decirlo, se arruinó. Tenten, la organizadora, no tuvo más remedio que cancelarlo.

Luego de que todos se fueran, sus amigas la bajaron del escenario, porque Hinata se había quedado petrificada sobre este. La habían llevado rápidamente a su casa, donde esta se encerró en su habitación sin ver a nadie más que sus amigas, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que regresar el lunes al instituto, donde se dio cuenta de las malas miradas, de los cuchicheos y de su casillero lleno de basura.

Sus amigas al ver lo que le estaban haciendo habían tratado de intervenir, pero Hinata les había dicho que no lo hicieran. No quería que ellas tuvieran los mismos tratos por los que ella estaba pasando. Y Sasuke era demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Además, con el tiempo todos se olvidarían de ello, aunque ya había pasado una semana. Bueno tenía que pensar positivamente. Esto se detendría, solo había que esperar.

Llego a su salón. Bufo molesta y se detuvo frente a la puerta de este. Llevó una mano a la puerta y la empujó, todos volvieron la vista hacia ella, era como si estuvieran esperándola, bueno, parece ser la última que llegaba al salón.

Hinata entró y fue hacia su asiento al fondo del salón en la última fila. No se sorprendió encontrar en su mesa algunas sucias palabras escritas sobre la superficie con un rotulador de color negro. Genial, tendría que conseguir removedor otra vez para quitarlo. Tomó asiento y miro hacia el frente de la clase. Aquí continuábamos. Las que eran fanes de Naruto la miraban con odio y cuando se dieron cuenta de que Hinata las miraba, apartaron las miradas luego de acuchillearla con los ojos. ¡Que infantiles! Hinata bajo la cabeza, simplemente seguiría pasando desapercibida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada lejos de aquella chica, la cual lo había rechazado frente a media escuela. Naruto se cruzó de brazos. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Bufo molesto y miro otra vez hacia ella. Hinata Uchiha, la hermanita de su mejor amigo, estaba sentada con sus amigas en una mesa en la cafetería, riendo y comiendo muy feliz, como si nada hubiese pasado.

¿Qué se creía como para rechazarlo? O sea, era él, uno de los chicos más populares y más guapos del instituto, incluso lo apodaban «El Príncipe». Era el más deseado y el más buscado por las chicas. En serio que no entendía su punto. Ella siempre había parecido que él le gustase, siempre se sonrojaba cuando él estaba cerca… ¿que había cambiado con Hinata?

Naruto se había metido en el concurso solo para ver quién era la chica suertuda a la cual besaría, solo era por mera diversión, pero cuando vio a Hinata junto a sus amigas, su diversión se fue a la mierda y más al ver que ella tenía un ticket en la mano. Saber que estaba participando en el concurso y que podía besar a otro chico que no fuera él lo había puesto de muy mal humor. Tiro de su cabello con una mano, enfadado, sintiendo las mismas olas de ira recorrerle otra vez de tan solo recordarlo. Cuando vio a Hinata subir al escenario muy sorprendida por haber sido elegida para besar a uno de los chicos participantes, esto había hecho crecer más su furia y esta creció más cuando vio a quien Hinata iba a besar. Kiba era uno de sus amigos, y ver que él tenía la oportunidad de besarla mientras que él no podía, había hecho que él viese rojo.

No pudo soportarlo más.

Cuando se acercaron para besarse y vio como Kiba actuaba todo coqueto con Hinata, cuando él nunca lo había hecho antes, explotó. Naruto se había puesto de pie rápidamente y caminó hacía ellos, alejó de un tirón a Kiba y tomó su lugar. Había abarcado su hermoso rostro con sus manos y ella lo había mirado sorprendida. Le había gustado su reacción y cuando tocó los suaves labios de Hinata él llego al nirvana, fue como si hubiese llegado al clímax allí mismo delante de todos al besarla. Su cálido cuerpo y sus curvas pegadas a su cuerpo lo habían vuelto loco. Había deseado desnudarla allí y hacerla suya sin importarle que estuvieran delante de una multitud. Hinata le había correspondido tan bien el beso, que por unos segundos, tuvo una ola de ira al pensar quien había sido su primer beso, pero esta desapareció cuando ella abrió la boca y Naruto se aprovechó de esto para adentrar su lengua en su cavidad. Le había devorado la boca pero al parecer, a Hinata no le había gustado. Había intentado alejarse de él pero Naruto no había podido dejarla y continúo besándola. Al final, Hinata lo apartó con fuerza.

Ella había levantado su mano y lo había abofeteado, haciendo que su cara se ladease hacia un lado. Todo el lugar se había quedado en silencio y vergüenza cubrió el cuerpo de Naruto. Vergüenza por lo que había hecho en medio de todos con Hinata, vergüenza por ser rechazado por ella y vergüenza por haber sido golpeado por la chica que quería. Muy rara vez sentía vergüenza, él se consideraba a sí mismo un chico extrovertido, pero ese día, casi se murió por ella.

Ella lo había rechazado. Hinata había estado muy asombrada por sus acciones, lo entendía, no todos los días él se acercaba a ella y la besaba. Naruto no había querido pero su cuerpo había reaccionado solo. Dolido, la había mirado con la peor mirada que tenía en su repertorio de miradas, no había podido evitarlo.

Hinata lo había mirado con miedo y se lamentó por hacer que ella se sintiese así, cuando él nunca había hecho algo que la hiciese mal, bueno, hasta ahora. Él no había querido seguir allí viendo como ella lo miraba de esa forma. Estaba dolido y muy herido. No se había quedado allí para ver más, había abandonado el escenario y luego se había ido del instituto directo a la seguridad de su hogar.

Luego de ese día, Naruto no había pisado la casa de su mejor amigo Sasuke y Hinata no había pisado la suya tampoco. También, él se había sumergido en una bruma llena de ira, verla lo ponía irritable y deseoso a la vez.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se ponía así cuando tan solo la veía?

No le gustaba mucho admitirlo pero la cosa era simple.

Le gustaba la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

Hinata siempre le había gustado, desde que eran niños, pero él nunca había tenido los huevos suficientes como para declarársele. Si, era extraño cuando era un chico que salía con muchas chicas y cuando era un chico tan abierto pero con respecto a Hinata, él se volvía una mierda. Aun así, se enfadada por sentir aquellos sentimientos por ella. Era él por Dios, él no podía sentir esos sentimientos por una chica como Hinata. Admitía que ella era linda un poco y muy inteligente, pero era muy tímida.

De todos modos, aunque se confesara y le dijese lo que sentía por ella, no podrían estar juntos. Sasuke se lo había prohibido, eran límites que él no podía traspasar. Soltó una carcajada. Esto era algo estúpido porque Sasuke se había tirado a su hermana mientras que él tenía unas putas ganas reprimidas por Hinata.

Lo entendía. Entendía el punto de Sasuke. Mientras que Sasuke, a pesar de parecer un imbécil, era un chico amable y devoto cuando se metía en una relación, pero él… Miro otra vez hacia Hinata. La diferencia entre ellos era que Naruto era un monstruo con las chicas. Debía de ser por eso que Sasuke se lo había prohibido. Él era un chico que no sabía lo que era la fidelidad.

Se encogió de hombros. No podía evitarlo. Aún era muy joven como para amarrarse a alguien. El año pasado una chica había intentado hacerlo, pero al final no pudo con Naruto y este la dejó porque se hastió de ella. Él era un alma libre. Si al final Sasuke quitaba ese límite y él llegaba a confesar lo que sentía a Hinata, no terminarían bien. Estaría bien por un tiempo pero luego Naruto se cansaría de ello. Sasuke lo golpearía por herir a su hermana y todo se iría en picada. Lo suyo era algo así como imposible.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó una voz masculina.

Hablando del rey de roma. Naruto miro hacia su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Este se encontraba al lado suyo, apoyado en la misma pared que él estaba. Sasuke y Hinata lo único que compartían era el color de pelo, mientras que los ojos de Sasuke eran como la noche y los de Hinata eran como la luna.

—Nada—dijo Naruto.

Sasuke arqueo las cejas y siguió su mirada hacia donde estaba su novia, Sakura, quien era hermana de Naruto, Ino, una de sus amigas y Hinata. Sasuke soltó una risita y luego lo palmeo en la espalda. Ese imbécil.

—Ummm…

—¿Y tú noviecita no sigue enfadada contigo?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Sakura sabe que no puede estar enfadada conmigo por esa mierda…—dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad. Claro, él tenía las cosas seguras con Sakura. Su hermana moría por este imbécil.

—Claro que no iba a estarlo…—dijo Naruto bufando molesto. Su hermana daba la vida por Sasuke, ¿cómo iba a estar enfadada con el tipo que amaba? Su hermana siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke y cuando vio su oportunidad con él, la aprovechó. ¡Que suertuda!

—Es porque le explique porque me uní…—dijo Sasuke.

—¿Tu dando explicaciones?

Sasuke no respondió solo hizo una mueca. Vaya, este imbécil había cambiado.

Naruto rodó los ojos. Tenten, quien había sido la encargada del evento, le había rogado y rogado a Sasuke, pero este se había negado todas las veces, hasta que al final, como toda una mujer, Tenten amenazó a Sasuke con decirle a Sakura lo que había pasado entre ellos el año pasado. ¡Que idiota! Eran cosas del pasado que no se podían borrar, pero Sasuke había sido tan estúpido que al final había aceptado con tal de que Tenten no le dijese a Sakura que ellos habían dormido juntos muchas veces en muchos lugares del instituto.

—Bien por ti…—murmuró algo aburrido.

Se quedaron en silencio y Naruto deseo por primera vez que sonara la campana. Las cosas entre Sasuke y él no estaban muy bien. Ya no le hablaba mucho y no iba a su casa a divertirse, además de que él siempre lo miraba con una expresión extraña. Si esto arruinaba su amistad no sabía qué hacer, él era su mejor amigo desde el jardín de infancia. Estaría perdido sin él.

—Dobe…

Naruto miro hacia Sasuke. Ahí venia… Sasuke tenía la cara seria, esa que ponía cuando iba a darle un sermón. Lo espero con paciencia.

—Sabes que no jodo mucho con estas mierda pero…—sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron—Es mi hermana—dijo y lo miro de mala manera—Tus putas fanes están jodiendo a mi hermana.

Si, él lo sabía y era el más grande idiota. Su enfado por su rechazo impedía que él se metiera a defenderla. Si, era un idiota. La parte estúpida y la que predominaba su ser, le decía que dejase que ella sufriera por rechazarlo de aquella manera cuando habían estado disfrutando mutuamente, pero la parte razonable y aquella que era tan pequeña, le decía que fuese hacia ella y actuase como el príncipe que se suponía que era.

¡Ding Ding! La parte mala ganaba, por mucho que quisiera ayudarla, esa parte se lo impedía. Era un príncipe malo que no ayudaba a damiselas en apuros. El más vil príncipe vestido de negro.

—¿Por qué no haces nada tú?—preguntó Naruto. ¿Por qué Sasuke no hacía nada para ayudar a Hinata contra las abusivas de sus fanes? Era su hermano mayor. Tenía que defenderla si veía a su hermana pequeña en peligro. Si él veía que Sakura tenía problemas con algunas chicas, obvio que la defendería de ellas.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que seas tú que la ayudes.

¿Qué? ¿Eso él esperaba?

Naruto soltó una carcajada. Sasuke sabía cómo él era. ¿Cómo podía estar esperando tal estupidez? Con el tiempo, esas chicas se cansarían de molestarla y todo volvería como antes. Al menos eso esperaba. Hizo una mueca y recordó como la paso su ex con esas fanes alocadas que tenía. Shion sufrió mucho durante su noviazgo y después de este por parte de ellas, pero luego todo se calmó o eso creía…

Mierda.

—Se lo que sientes por ella, Dobe…—dijo Sasuke cruzando los brazos por encima de su pecho.

Naruto lo miro y luego soltó una carcajada.

—¡Estás loco!—exclamó Naruto con burla.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza hacia él y Naruto desvió su mirada lejos de su amigo. ¿A quién engañaba? Sasuke sabía lo que él sentía por su hermana, por eso se lo había prohibido que se le declararse a Hinata. Su amigo era cruel, mientras que Naruto no había hecho nada contra Sasuke saliendo con Sakura, este le decía que no cruzara la línea con Hinata. No tenía derecho.

—La verdad es que ya me vale mierda…—dijo Sasuke lo que sorprendió a Naruto—Haz lo que quieras…

Naruto lo volvió a mirar. ¿Qué no le importaba? ¿Se refería a que…?

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Qué estés con ella…—explicó Sasuke como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos. Sasuke bufo y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros—Sé que hice mal al prohibirte tener algo con Hinata cuando yo soy novio de Sakura—soltó una risita—No tengo ningún derecho.

¿Ya no importaba…? ¿Así que ya no le importaba si él decidía meterse con Hinata? Increíble. ¿Por qué mierda lo decía ahora? ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes del festival? ¿Antes de que todo se jodiera entre ellos?

—Ya veo…—dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke levantó una de las comisuras de su boca en una media sonrisa.

—Eres un monstruo—le dijo Sasuke y Naruto se sintió insultado—Ya no eres el mismo de antes.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro?—preguntó algo hastiado.

¿Qué tenía que ver su actitud con Hinata? Él siempre había sido así, desde que comenzó a ser un adolescente con las hormonas revoloteadas y las chicas comenzaron a gustarle.

—¿No lo ves?—preguntó su amigo.

—¡Estás loco!

—No más que tu…

Naruto lo miro con malos ojos.

—Debes disculparte con ella y decirle a tus fanes que la dejen en paz—dijo Sasuke y sus ojos parecieron cuchillas—Si a mi hermana le pasa algo grave, ten seguro que voy a matarte, Naruto.

—Suerte con ello…—dijo Naruto con burla.

—Solo te lo advierto—dijo Sasuke levantando un dedo.

—¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

¿Por qué debería hablar con sus fanes? En parte Hinata se lo merecía por haberlo rechazado delante de todos. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejó que él la besase? Todo hubiera estado normal si eso hubiera pasado. Sus fanes solo estaban enfadadas de que ella lo hubiera golpeado.

—Porque la amas—dijo Sasuke dándole un codazo.

Naruto se agarró el costado derecho por donde Sasuke lo había goleado.

—¿Y qué hare después?—preguntó Naruto—¿Y si ella no me perdona?

No soportaría que ella no lo perdonase, aunque… Miró hacia Hinata. Ella debía de odiarlo mucho ahora con todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Lo hará—murmuró Sasuke con seguridad.

—No lo hará.

Sasuke bufo molesto.

—Esto depende de ti…—dijo—No me gusta joder con esta mierda y lo sabes, pero si le pides perdón y le dices lo que sientes, te perdonara. Tú cambiaras y vivirán felices para siempre.

Naruto soltó una risotada. Oh, sí, todo cambiaria para bien. ¿En que estaba pensando su amigo últimamente? Estar de novios con Sakura lo había cambiado, lo había vuelto una marica romántica.

—¿Qué pasa si me vuelvo un imbécil?—preguntó Naruto.

Si él se le declaraba a Hinata y luego esta aceptaba a salir con él al fin, ¿cómo serían las cosas entre ellos? Él había hecho cosas que Hinata aún no había hecho y con las ganas que tenía, no podría quedarse de brazos cruzados porque sabía que Hinata era virgen. No podría aguantarse y le sería infiel a la semana. Él era tan promiscuo.

—Ya eres un imbécil de por sí, Dobe…

Naruto lo mato con la mirada.

—Que le hagas caso a Hinata no te hará menos imbécil.

—¿En serio?

Naruto actuaba así porque le gustaba joder con las chicas, no por Hinata. Le gustaba Hinata, pero le gustaba también el sexo, incluso él no sabía cuál de los dos le gustaba más.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti?—preguntó Naruto mirando a la cara a Sasuke. Que él recordase, estaban juntos en ello antes. Salían con muchas chicas y disfrutaban de estas quienes se les ofrecían sin pensarlo—¡Tú eras igual que yo!

La expresión de Sasuke no cambio. Seguía siendo seria pero miro hacia donde estaba Sakura. Naruto vio como los ojos de Sasuke brillaban con un brillo extraño, a pesar de que Sasuke era un hijo de puta sin sentimientos, cuando el maldito quería, dejaba que estos salieran a relucir y se comportaba como un ser humano. Mira que defender a Hinata cuando él no lo hacía antes era sorpréndete. El rostro de Sasuke se suavizó y sonrió de una manera que Naruto quiso vomitar. ¿Qué mierda con esa cara?

—Sí, yo era así pero Sakura tiene habilidades de persuasión—dijo y Naruto hizo una mueca de asco. Okay, no quería saber lo que su hermana hacía para persuadir a Sasuke.

Naruto rio otra vez.

—¿Crees que Hinata me cambiara?—preguntó Naruto. Hinata y Sakura no eran iguales, Hinata era una chica pasiva, él no creía que ella pudiese cambiarlo.

Sasuke volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Es solo una fachada—dijo Sasuke—No eres en realidad como tú crees que eres.

Naruto sintió una ola de ira recorrerle el cuerpo. Se giró airado hacia Sasuke.

—¡No sabes nada de mí!—exclamó con furia.

Sasuke lo miro sorprendido y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Naruto bajo la mirada hacia sí mismo. Estaba como si fuera a pelear con alguien, sus manos estaban en puños y su respiración estaba agitada. Ladeo la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que la cafetería entera los miraba. Volvió la vista hacia su amigo quien seguía mirándolo de la misma forma que antes. Había actuado mal. Esta era la primera vez que le alzaba la voz a Sasuke, ellos siempre habían estado de acuerdo en todo.

—Teme…—murmuró en un tono de voz bajo—Yo…

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Sasuke…—dijo Naruto extendiendo una mano hacia Sasuke pero el maldito se alejó un paso de él.

—Solo jodete…—dijo Sasuke y le dio la espalda—Solo te aconsejaba pero sigue viviendo tu vida…—murmuro—Solo te lo advierto, si algo le pasa a mi hermana—sus manos se hicieron puños—Ten seguro que iré a matarte.

Naruto paso saliva.

—Sasuke…

Él se alejó de Naruto. Este bajo la mirada, sintiéndose triste. No había querido gritarle pero lo había sacado de sus casillas. ¿Por qué ahora insistía en que se declarara a Hinata cuando el mismo le había prohibido que no lo hiciera? Levantó una mano y golpeo la pared a su derecha. Se miró la mano, estaba roja y algo lastimada en el área de los nudillos.

¿Qué se supone que tendría que hacer ahora?

¿Debía de seguir sus instintos y ser el imbécil de siempre o hacerle caso a Sasuke y declarársele a Hinata?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba en la cafetería con sus amigas. Hoy no había recibido mucho bullying de las fanes de Naruto y eso era extraño. Ino decía que quizás ya se estaban hartando, ya que Hinata no les prestaba tanta atención mientras que Sakura le aconsejaba hablar con Naruto. Ella no iba a hacerlo. ¿Por qué tendría que hablar con Naruto cuándo él fue quien comenzó aquello? Si él no la hubiera alejado cuando estaba por besarse con Kiba nada de esto sucedería, solo se había bajado del escenario y seguir viendo a los chicos restantes besarse con las ganadoras, claro y al final, romperse el corazón mirando como Naruto besaba a una chica.

¡Que estúpida!

De todos modos su corazón ya estaba roto. La actitud de Naruto había hecho que su corazón se hiciera trizas. Nunca pensó que este sería tan cretino, él definitivamente había cambiado. Tomó una papa frita de su plato y se encogió de hombros. Ya, solo tenía que superarlo y enamorarse de otro chico, había muchos en el instituto. O mejor aún, no enamorarse de nadie y así no resultaba herida otra vez. Esta idea era mucho mejor. Se ancló a esta. De ahora en adelante seria su mantra.

—Voy a matar a Naruto…—dijo Sakura interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Así como mataste a Sasuke por engañarte?—preguntó con tono burlón Ino.

Hinata rio y miró como Sakura se ponía como un tomate de roja. Sakura no le había hecho nada a Sasuke, solo habían discutido un poco y luego se habían besado como la pareja de idiotas que eran. El amor había cambiado a su amiga, pero se alegraba, aunque esta estuviese saliendo con el idiota de su hermano.

—¿Que querías que hiciera?—preguntó Sakura cubriendo sus mejillas—Sasuke me hace débil.

—¡Debilucha!—exclamó Ino.

—Miren quien habla—se burló Sakura mirándola.

Hinata rio, a Ino solo había que mencionarle el nombre de su novio y se derretía de amor por él.

Ino se encogió de hombros y miro a Hinata.

—De todos modos, no deberías prestarle atención a ese baka de Naruto.

—E-es lo que hago—le aseguró Hinata mintiendo un poco.

—Sé que duele pero es mejor así—dijo Ino tomando su mano por encima de la mesa—Sabemos cómo es Naruto. Es un chico que cambia de chicas como de camisas.

—No debimos dejar que te metieras al concurso—dijo Sakura bajando la mirada—No pensé que mi hermano sería tan idiota.

—Es que nadie esperaba que él hiciera eso—dijo Ino—No pensé que él apartaría a Kiba y besaría a Hinata de la nada.

—Sí, no lo esperaba…—murmuro Hinata recordando la suavidad de sus labios.

Ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que iba a ser elegida para besar a alguien y que al final terminaría besando al chico que amaba. Esto solo había estado en sus fantasías y en estas era mucho mejor, pero la realidad era un asco. Saber que besar a Naruto era como cometer un delito era horrible.

—Sigo preguntándome porque lo hizo…—dijo Sakura estirando una mano y robándole algunas papas a Hinata. Esta la miro mal, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento. Nadie le robaba sus papas.

—Yo tampoco sé porque lo hizo—dijo Ino—Es Naruto. Él tiene muchas chicas a las cuales besar, además iba a besar a una chica después de que Hinata besara a Kiba. ¿Por qué mierda iba a besar a mí?

—Quizás solo tenía ganas…—dijo Sakura.

—O quizás tuvo un sueño mojado con ella—siguió Ino con una risita.

Hinata y Sakura miraron a Ino con las cejas arqueadas. Ino era tan pervertida.

—¿Qué? ¡Es posible!

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. Era imposible. Era ella. Era demasiada tímida y aunque sabía que algunos chicos del instituto la miraban indecentemente solo porque tenía unos senos muy generosos, intentaba ocultarlos usando su uniforme más ancho de lo normal. No era tan vivaz como Sakura e Ino. Tenía el pelo oscuro y era tan pálida. Incluso a veces, en la forma que se peinaba, parecía como si fuese la chica del Aro. No era del tipo de chica a la cual Naruto desearía y con quien tendría un sueño mojado.

—Ah, es Naruto…—murmuró Sakura.

Hinata miro a Sakura quien miraba hacia algún lugar de la cafetería. Siguió su mirada, conectando con el objeto de su desgracia. Naruto estaba apoyado en la pared al fondo, con Sasuke a su lado. No parecían felices. ¡Que le importaba! Hinata aparto la mirada. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto eran unos idiotas.

—Algo pasa entre ellos…—dijo Ino—Se ven diferentes.

—Ya no me importa Naruto-kun…—dijo Hinata. Se iba a olvidar de él. Si eso haría. Buscaría algún nuevo amor y se olvidaría de Naruto—Me rompió el corazón y lo superare—se dijo apretando los puños, debía darse valor y subir su autoestima.

—Cálmate, chica—murmuró Ino levantando las manos.

Hinata bufo molesta.

—¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!—gritó una voz masculina con ira a la cual Hinata reconoció como la de Naruto. Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba el. Oh. Parecía como si iba a haber una pelea entre ellos dos. Todos en la cafetería miraban hacia ellos murmurando y preguntándose qué había pasado.

—Es la primera vez que veo a Naruto gritándole de esa manera a Sasuke-kun…—dijo Sakura mirando con preocupación hacia su novio.

—¿Qué habrá pasado?—preguntó Ino.

Se quedaron mirando hacia ellos hasta que luego de unos minutos de ellos enfrentándose, Sasuke se marchó dejando atrás a Naruto. Hinata miro como Naruto golpeaba la pared con fuerza, estuvo segura que él se hizo daño, pero no le importaba, que sufriera. Sakura se puso de pie y las abandonó para ir detrás de su novio. Más tarde le vendría con el chisme sobre lo que había pasado entre Sasuke y Naruto.

—Ahí va la Súper Sakura…—dijo Ino con una risita.

Siguieron comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente, sin comentar sobre lo sucedido hace un rato. No quería pensar en Naruto o en el idiota de su hermano, pero la curiosidad la mataba. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos como para que Naruto gritara en medio de la cafetería? Ojala Sakura se lo sacara a Sasuke porque ella en verdad quería saber a pesar de que se decía que no le interesaba para nada.

La campana de regreso a clases sonó. Hinata bajo la cabeza, había estado bien en aquel lugar. Se levantaron de su mesa y botaron los desperdicios de sus almuerzos para luego marchar a su salón. Cuando regresaron a este, no había ni señales de Sakura. Hinata tomó su asiento al final del salón y miro por la ventana. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en Naruto? Este podía irse y joderse. Odiaba que aun siguiera pensando en Naruto cuando él era culpable de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor estos últimos días. Era un patán. Nunca pensó que él sería de ese tipo de persona que dejaba que hirieran a otro cuando esta otra persona no tenía la culpa. Bufo molesta y saco una libreta de su bolsa encima de su mesa, mataría el tiempo estudiando algo y acallaría sus pensamientos inútiles sobre Naruto hasta que llegase el profesor.

—Hey…—murmuró Ino a su lado.

Hinata levantó la mirada hacia su amiga.

—Las clases de la quinta hora están canceladas…—dijo Ino dando un salto con felicidad.

¿Qué? La quinta clase era de matemáticas y había querido preguntarle algunas cosas al profesor que no entendía. ¡Qué mal! Ahora tendría que esperar a final de las clases para verlo. Bufo otra vez e Ino la miro mal.

Hinata soltó una risita.

—¿Y porque las cancelaron?—preguntó Hinata.

Era extraño que las cancelaran de un momento a otro, no había escuchado nada de ello esta mañana en la asamblea antes de clases. Bueno, esto le daría tiempo para estudiar algo. Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a pasar las páginas de su libreta pero luego de unos segundos, volvió a mirar hacia arriba. Ino seguía allí con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Q-qué?—inquirió Hinata.

Ino se descruzo de brazos y apoyo una mano sobre su mesa.

—Vamos a ir a la azotea…—le informó su amiga.

—¿A qué?

—Pues a chismorrear un poco…—dijo Ino rodando los ojos. Si, que pregunta la de ella. Hinata sabía que cuando tenían horas libres iban allí para hablar, aunque la mayor parte de las veces, solo Sakura y Ino hablaban, mientras ella tan solo las escuchaba chismorrear y a veces comentaba, muy pocas veces—Además, Sakura de seguro nos dirá lo que paso con Naruto hace un rato. Ya le mande un mensaje.

—Ah…—murmuro Hinata, bueno, debía de admitir que se sentía curiosa—Está bien.

Ino sonrió y saco su móvil de su falda. Lo chequeo y una sonrisa abarco su cara. ¿Qué? ¿Que había visto que la había puesto así? Ah, quizás debía de ser algún mensaje de su novio Sai. Ella guardó su móvil y la agarró de la mano, haciendo que Hinata se levantara de su asiento.

—Vamos a comprar algunas golosinas a la cafetería y luego iremos a la azotea para encontrarnos con Sakura…—dijo Ino tirando de ella hasta fuera.

Hinata se dejó llevar a regañadientes, de todos modos no podía quedarse allí en el salón, ya que algunas eran fanes de Naruto y era imposible quedarse en el con esa atmosfera asesina que rodeaba el salón. Cuando iban de camino a la cafetería, Hinata se excusó, diciéndole a Ino que iría al baño, ya que ahora le habían dado ganas, no debió de haber tomado tanta soda. Su amiga aceptó y se marchó a la cafetería mientras que Hinata dio la vuelta y fue hacia los servicios más cercanos.

Cuando salió del servicio de chicas, caminó hacia el pasillo por donde la llevaría hasta la cafetería pero se detuvo, quizás podía esperarlas en la azotea. Sí, eso era mejor, porque a veces Ino se quedaba hablando mucho con la vendedora de la cafetería sobre ropa y a Hinata no le interesaba mucho. Sí, eso haría. Se dio la vuelta y emprendió la caminata hacia las escaleras más cercanas que la llevarían a la azotea.

Subió las escaleras hasta el último piso del edificio, se acercó a la puerta que la separaba del aire fresco de la azotea, pero cuando intento abrirla estaba no cedió. Era tan extraño que estuviese cerrada, quizás algún maestro la había cerrado antes. Bueno, paseo la mirada por el pequeño lugar, tendrían que quedarse allí. Se acercó a la pared y se sentó con la espalda en esta. Debió de haber traído su celular para por lo menos distraerse un poco jugando Candy Crush. Se encogió de hombros y se quedó allí esperando.

Se preguntó que Sasuke le había contado a Sakura. Algo fuerte debió pasar entre su hermano y Naruto. Nunca en su vida había visto a Naruto de aquella manera, así como nunca vio que él la miraba de la manera en que la miro en el evento hace una semana. Se estremeció y se abrazó a sí misma, aun recordaba su fría mirada. Si estas hubiesen matado, estuviera enterrada en aquel momento.

Escuchó unos pasos. Hinata miro hacia las escaleras. Los pasos siguieron acercándose y acercándose más. Lo primero que vio fue una cabeza rubia. No era Sakura o Ino. La primera tenía el pelo rosa y la otra lo tenía rubio con un peinado muy distintivo y esta chica lo tenía suelto, así que debía de ser otra persona. Arqueo las cejas mientras veía el rubio cabello de la chica que había aparecido y luego la cara de esta. La reconoció, claro que la reconoció. La había odiado un poco por haber salido con el amor de su vida, no, con el ex amor de su vida, el amor que sentía por Naruto estaba ya en las alcantarillas. No más en su sistema.

¿Qué hacia _ella_ allí?

Hinata sonrió mientras veía como Shion se detenía frente a ella con las manos en las caderas. Ella era hermosa, además de salir con Naruto, ella había salido con otros chicos igual de populares y era una de las chicas más hermosas del instituto. A pesar de que la había odiado por un tiempo la había admirado después, por cómo se levantó luego de que Naruto la dejó. Ella sufrió mucho por las fanes de su ex novio, al igual que lo hacia Hinata. Eran sobrevivientes de la gran batalla en contra de las Fanes de Naruto.

—Shion-san…—la saludó Hinata mientras se ponía de pie.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica. Hinata sintió una pizca de envidia por un momento, preguntándose que se habrá sentido ser novia de Naruto. Había escuchado algunos rumores que cuando andaba en serio era un encanto.

—Veo que estas bien…—susurró ella cruzándose de brazos y mirándola desde la cabeza a los pies hasta volver a su cabeza.

Hinata sonrió feliz. Shion la entendía ya que había pasado por lo mismo. Debió de ser duro para ella, Hinata tenía sus amigas, pero había escuchado que las amigas de Shion se habían alejado de ella cuando empezó a salir con Naruto y luego estas mismas le habían hecho la vida imposible juntos con las otras chicas cuando terminó con él. Pobre de ella, pero ahora veía que estaba bien.

—Sí, estoy bien—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Eres tan suertuda…—dijo Shion desviando la mirada—Cuando estuve con Naruto-kun, no me importaba lo que me hicieran pero cuando terminamos me dolió que todas las chicas me odiaban—se llevó una mano al pecho—Sé que Naruto es guapo y que es el príncipe del instituto, pero no sé porque nunca hizo nada. Él veía lo que me hacían y aun así nunca las detuvo…—dijo con tono dolido Shion. Si la entendía, ella se preguntaba lo mismo. Naruto era un chico que no tenía corazón… Shion soltó una carcajada irónica—Comparando las cosas que me hicieron y las cosas que te han hecho a ti, ellas andan más suaves contigo…—murmuro y suspiro—Me di cuenta de algo…—dijo esto último mirándola a la cara.

—¿De qué?—preguntó Hinata confundida.

—Ame y aun amo tanto a Naruto…—confesó Shion y Hinata la miro sorprendida, después de todo lo que había pasado ella aún seguía enamorada de Naruto… Bueno, rodó los ojos, ella no era nadie para hablar, se decía que no sentía nada por Naruto pero la verdad era que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que aún lo amaba.

—No lo sabía…—dijo Hinata—Debe ser duro estar enamorada de tu ex luego de todo lo que paso.

Ella sonrió de una forma extraña y Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás. Sabia cuando veía peligro. Okay, quizás no debió de haber hablado de más. La sonrisa que Shion había puesto era tan falsa como las tetas de Sabrina.

—L-lo siento…—se disculpó Hinata, quizás la había ofendido con su comentario aunque pensándolo bien, no creía que había dicho algo malo.

—Yo actuaria igual que esas chicas.

¿Eh? ¿A qué se refería Shion?

—N-no te entiendo…—titubeo Hinata.

Shion sonrió y se paseó por el pequeño espacio. Hinata la siguió con la mirada.

—Es que ellas actuaron así porque vieron que su príncipe le ponía atención a una sola chica—dijo y la miro a la cara—Ellas quieren que Naruto este sin nadie y por eso hacen lo que hacen…—murmuro Shion mirando hacia el suelo—Creo que por eso hicieron lo que hicieron con nosotras…

—¡Es estúpido!—exclamó Hinata y Shion la miro con las cejas arqueadas—En unos meses, Naruto se graduara y dejara el instituto, él seguirá su vida sin ellas. ¡Ellas deberían dejarlo ir!—dijo Hinata.

¿Cómo podían ser así? Naruto era una persona y podía hacer lo que él deseaba hacer, si quería tener alguna novia o si quería besar a alguien, él podía hacerlo, era su vida. Ellas no debían controlar lo que Naruto hiciera. Eran enfermas controladoras. Ahora entendía porque Naruto había cambiado, debía de sentirse agobiado de todas las chicas, quizás él pensaba que si la dejaba en paz y no se acercaba a Hinata, las chicas no se molestarían con ella, bueno se había equivocado, pero lo entendía. Naruto no era mala persona…

—Deberían dejarlo en paz—dijo Hinata enfadada—Han llevado el fanatismo demasiado lejos, ni que Naruto fuera una estrella de cine o algún artista. ¡Él no es Justin Bieber!

Shion la seguía mirando con las cejas arqueadas, confundida pero luego de un momento a otro cambio su expresión. Hinata la miro sorprendida. La chica frente a ella tenía una expresión maniática, cambiando sus hermosos rasgos por algo diferente. Le dio un poco de miedo mirarla.

—¿Shion-san?

—Eres una tonta Hinata.

—¿D-disculpa?

Ella se rio y luego miro hacia las escaleras, Hinata también miro hacia allí. Era su única vía de escape, solo por si las moscas y Shion estaba más cerca que Hinata de ellas. Carajo.

—¡Chicas!—llamó Shion con la cabeza hacia las escaleras.

¿Chicas? ¿A quién llamaba? Oh ya. Vio como cuatro chicas aparecían. Todas ellas eran del último año y tenían sonrisas malévolas en sus rostros. ¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Por qué estaba allí con ellas? Hinata pasó la vista rápidamente por ellas y luego miro a Shion. ¿Acaso Shion era su líder y había sido ella quien había mandado a todas esas chicas que la molestaron? No, ella había sido atacada una vez al igual que ella. No entendía.

—Shion-san…—murmuro Hinata—¿Por qué haces esto?—preguntó.

—Todo el mundo cree que Naruto terminó conmigo porque se hartó de mí—dijo Shion y soltó una risotada—No, no terminó conmigo por eso. La verdad es que yo fui la que me le declare y él me rechazó al instante—dijo y frunció el ceño—¿Cómo se atrevió a rechazarme?

—Pero se hicieron novios…—murmuró Hinata confundida. Si Naruto la rechazó como era que habían estado juntos después.

—Oh, sí. Es que lo harte con mis confesiones que al final aceptó salir conmigo—dijo sacando la lengua pero luego puso una expresión seria—De todos modos, estuvo saliendo conmigo por un tiempo pero sé que solo lo hacía para entretenerse a sí mismo. ¡Claro!—exclamó haciendo que Hinata diese un respingo. Estaba comenzando a sentirse asustada—Solo me quería para resolver sus necesidades. Admito que amaba sus besos y sus caricias—ella se ruborizo—También cuando hacíamos el amor…

—Sabes, no quiero saber nada de lo que hiciste con él…—dijo Hinata algo asqueada.

—Naruto terminó conmigo por tu culpa—dijo Shion sin ponerle atención.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! ¡Yo no hice nada!—exclamó Hinata. ¿Por qué por su culpa? Que ella supiera no le había dicho a Naruto que terminase con él, apenas si se hablaban—Eres hermosa y cualquier chico estaría encantado de estar contigo. ¡Mírame!—dijo Hinata señalándose a sí misma. Ella no era hermosa como Shion quien parecía modelo de pasarela.

Shion rio.

—Sí, te estoy mirando y no lo entiendo.

—Estás pensando cosas locas.

—Shion te está llamando loca—dijo una de las chicas que estaban detrás de Shion.

Hinata la fulminó con la mirada, ella no se había referido a que estaba loca, solo que estaba pensando cosas estúpidas.

—Shion-san…—murmuro Hinata.

—¿No lo entiendes?—pregunto Shion en tono de burla y Hinata movió la cabeza. No, no lo entendía, así que tenía que explicarle a que se refería con que era su culpa.

—Yo no entiendo…

—¡Tú le gustas a Naruto!—exclamo Shion dando un paso hacia ella y tomándola de los hombros, apretándoselos con fuerza.

¿Qué? ¿Naruto gustaba de ella? Ha, era la cosa más estúpida que había escuchado en su vida. Se rio y siguió riéndose como loca, pero su risa ceso y su mente comenzó a divagar… ¿Y si era verdad que le gustaba a Naruto? Su mente comenzó a buscar algún indicio de ello, pero lo único que podía encontrar había sido el beso en el festival escolar, era lo único, la única cosa que habían hecho juntos.

—E-eso no es verdad—tartamudeo Hinata cuando salió de la sorpresa—Yo no le gusto a Naruto-kun.

—Es más estúpida de lo que pensábamos—dijo otra de las chicas.

—¡Le gustas!—exclamó Shion y volvió a apretarle el hombro, si seguía iba a lastimárselo—¡Es por eso que me dejó! Cuando estábamos juntos y tú estabas cerca él te miraba, te seguía con la mirada y al final cuando desaparecías de su vista, Naruto suspiraba para después alejarse de mi como si fuera alguna enfermedad—ella bajo la cabeza y Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando—Naruto siempre te miraba cuando estábamos juntos y me di cuenta de porque lo hacía. ¡A él le gustas y a mí me molesta!

—Pero no es mi culpa. Yo no sabía de ello—dijo Hinata—Además, no creo que sea verdad, es posible que lo hayas malinterpretado—se pasó una mano por la cabeza, empezaba dolerle—Mi hermano y Naruto son amigos, desde que son pequeños, ellos siempre han velado por Sakura y por mí. Si me miraba quizás era porque estaba velando por mí. Ellos odian que los chicos se acercaran a nosotras.

—¿Estás loca?—preguntó Shion y sonrió.

—Ya dije que era estúpida—dijo la misma chica de antes, burlándose de ella—Es tan estúpida.

—De todos modos para lo que me importa—dijo Hinata haciendo un ademan de manos e intentando hacerse la dura—Naruto no me interesa. Así que pueden tomarlo para ustedes.

—Tú lo dijiste…—dijo Shion—Él se olvidara de nosotras cuando se acabe el año escolar…—murmuró y deslizo la mano que estaba sobre su hombro hacia su cuello.

Hinata la miró asustada mientras sentía como los dedos de Shion se curvaban sobre su cuello. Sintió la presión. Debía de ser una broma. ¿Acaso iba a asfixiarla allí mismo? ¿Solo porque ella creía que Naruto sentía algo por ella? Hinata levantó las manos y tomó la de Shion. La miró a la cara y vio como esta estrechaba los ojos mientras presionaba más. Hinata gimió y enterró las uñas entre la mano de Shion.

—E-espera—susurro Hinata comenzando a sentir como ella presionaba más—Su-suéltame—gimió sintiendo como la asfixiaba, como el aire comenzaba a escasearse.

—¡Qué diablos están haciendo!—exclamó una voz femenina que Hinata conocía bastante.

Oh Dios. Aquella voz fue gloria para sus oídos. Sakura había venido a su rescate y también Ino. Hinata lloriqueo un poco, tirando de la mano de Shion pero ella mantenía el agarre fuerte.

—¡Suéltenla!—exclamó Ino.

Hinata vio a sus amigas detrás de las chicas. Las dos tenían unas miradas feroces, como si fueran a defender a sus hijos.

—¿O que harán?—preguntó una de las chicas poniéndose delante de Ino. La chica era más alta que Ino y era algo robusta. Ino debía de estar loca si quería enfrentarla.

—Pues te golpeare a ti y luego a tus amigas—murmuró Ino encarándola, como si no tuviera miedo de estar delante de la chica mastodonte.

—¡Suéltenla!—grito Sakura apretando los puños.

—Pero dinos que harán…—dijo una de las chicas—¿Acaso van a…?—no pudo terminar la frase porque el puño de Sakura conectó con su nariz, lanzándola hacia atrás. Seguro se la había roto, pobre chica, Sakura tenía unos puños de acero, tendría que reconstruírsela. La chica se hizo un ovillo en el suelo mientras gemía de dolor por el golpe de anterior.

Shion la soltó y se giró hacia Sakura, quien rápidamente luego de atacar a la chica fue hacia ella. Hinata cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se agarraba el cuello y recuperaba el aire perdido. Levantó la mirada hacia Sakura quien en ese momento tiraba del cabello de Shion, habría gritos y gruñidos proviniendo de las dos. Las chicas a veces eran tenebrosas.

Hinata se puso de pie y fue hacia donde estaba Ino. Sakura podía con Shion, pero Ino no podría con tres chicas solas, ya que Sakura había derribado a una de ellas. Aunque no sabía cómo pelear, ya que cuando peleaba con Sasuke cuando eran pequeños, Sasuke se salía con las suyas, pero debía de ayudar. Se acercó a una chica quien tiraba del cabello de Ino y le halo el suyo, tirándola hacia atrás. La chica estiró las manos hacia ella y la agarró de la camisa del uniforme mientras le daba una cachetada. Hinata se defendió lo mejor que pudo, era torpe con las manos, ella solo sabía estudiar. Forcejearon un poco, Hinata seguía tirando de su cabello pero la chica le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que Hinata perdiese el equilibrio.

—¡Ay!—exclamó Hinata mientras caía de culo al suelo. Gimió de dolor mientras se inclinaba pero rápidamente fue tomada por su cabellera. La chica la alzó por el cabello luego le dio otra bofetada en la cara. Hinata trastabilló con sus torpes pies hacia atrás esperando encontrarse con el suelo pero lo que sintió fue aire.

Hinata tiro los brazos hacia atrás mientras sentía su cuerpo caer por las escaleras y rodar por estas. Escucho como sus amigas exclamaban su nombre e incluso vio la cara de Ino, toda golpeada y llorosa. Todo por su culpa. ¿Por qué tuvo que asistir a ese estúpido evento? Quizás si no hubiese participado quizás no estaría en esta situación.

Sintió como su cuerpo impactó contra el suelo y la pared del rellano. Sintió el dolor. Dolió. Mucho. Había caído por las escaleras hasta el rellano. La vista de Hinata comenzó a empañarse mientras sentía su cuerpo entumecerse. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Su vista comenzó a oscurecerse. No, no podía desmayarse ahora, debía de ponerse de pie. Intento moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Hinata se obligó a mirarse. Oh… ¿Su brazo siempre estuvo así…? No… Él no había estado siempre así… Sintió algo caerle entre los ojos… ¿Acaso era? Ella reconoció el olor oxido de la sangre.

—¡Hinata!—escuchó que alguien decía su nombre.

Hinata intento levantar la cabeza hacia la voz pero se mareo y sintió nauseas. Ya no sentía su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron por completo y no supo más de sí.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hola he me aquí con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Sé que hubo mucho drama, pero a mí me encanta el drama y sé que la historia es algo tan… rara y quizás aburrida. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.** **¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo?**

 **—He cambiado a Toneri por Kiba. ¿Por que? A mi beta-reader no le gusto Toneri.**

 **¿Se merece un comentario?**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	3. Stupid Boy

**.**

 **Lucky Number 13**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— Resumen:** Hinata llevaba tiempo enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, y vio su oportunidad de que su amor fuese correspondido cuando este le dio un beso en un evento de besos que hubo en su instituto, pero no pensó que aquel beso traería consecuencias; que se volvería un desastre y que acabaría con que el instituto entero la odiara. Solo esperaba que su príncipe pudiera salvarla de los malvados que la rodeaban.

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea.

 **— Advertencias: **OOC (Out of Character)

 **— Rating: **T (+15)

 **— Notas:** La historia fue escrita en formato original y por eso un poco la diferencia entre las personalidades y actitudes de los personajes, pero quise publicarla aquí en Fanfiction porque quería hacer algo con NaruHina una vez más. También espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Stupid Boy**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué debería hacer?

Luego de su discusión con Sasuke había llegado a parar al gimnasio donde se entretuvo encestando algunos balones mientras intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos. Quizás Sasuke tenía razón, quizás debería decirle a Hinata lo que sentía y era posible que las cosas cambiaran si él confesaba lo que sentía. Tenía una pequeña posibilidad pero…

Lanzó un balón hacia la canasta, este golpeó el aro de esta y no entró en ella. Naruto maldijo y se sentó en el suelo de la cancha de básquet del gimnasio. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos y tiro su cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando acostando sobre el suelo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Hinata. ¿Qué pasara si lo hacía? ¿Ella le diría que también lo amaba? No, ella debía de odiarlo. Él era un idiota. Ella estaba siendo molestada por sus fanes y él no hacía nada para impedirlo. Lo mandaría al infierno y si ella lo hacía, él se lo merecía…

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón.

Naruto maldijo. ¿Quién interrumpía su charla consigo mismo?

Sacó el aparato de sus bolsillos y observó la pantalla táctil. En esta, la cara y el nombre de su mejor amigo aparecían. ¿Qué quería? Oh. Bueno, debía de ser bueno que él lo llamase por cómo habían terminado las cosas. Era Naruto quien tenía que disculparse con él iba a aprovechar ese momento. Tomó la llamada.

—Sasuke…—murmuró Naruto sentándose—Escucha yo…

— _¡Naruto!—_ exclamó una voz femenina chillona que no era la de Sasuke y esto asustó a Naruto. Era Sakura, su hermana. ¿Por qué lo llamaba con el teléfono de su novio?

—¿Sakura?

— _Ayúdanos_ —escuchó que ella decía y Naruto se dio cuenta de algo. La voz de su hermana sonaba diferente, estaba algo… ¿llorosa? ¿Por qué estaba llorosa? Naruto también se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Se escuchaban voces como si estuviesen discutiendo y había otra persona llorando.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa?!—preguntó Naruto algo alterado—¿Le paso algo a Sasuke?

 _—¡Es Hinata!_ —gritó ella y Naruto sintió como su corazón bajaba hasta sus pies. ¿Hinata? ¿Qué le pasaba a Hinata?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están?—decidió preguntar.

— _Estamos en la azotea…—_ dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa.

—¡Voy para allá!

— _Espera…—_ gritó Sakura antes de que Naruto colgara— _Ven por las escaleras…_ —se atragantó y Naruto gimió— _Que están cerca del servicio cerca de la cafetería_ —un lloriqueo— _Ven rápido…_ —pidió con voz llorosa.

Naruto colgó y se puso de pie rápidamente, sus zapatillas de deporte resbalaron sobre el suelo pulido y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero pudo equilibrarse y salió corriendo hacia el lugar. Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, vio a un par de sus amigos por el camino pero no se detuvo. Su corazón latía rápidamente y su mente no dejaba de reproducir imágenes horribles. ¿Qué mierda le había pasado a Hinata como para que Sakura estuviese llorando y porque mierda estaban en la azotea?

Vio los servicios que Sakura había dicho y corrió más, luego vio las escaleras. Se metió en ellas y comenzó a subirlas rápidamente hasta legar a la azotea, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar hasta esta vio una horrible escena que lo dejó anclado sobre el piso. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Lentamente se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de su mejor amigo.

—Dobe…—murmuró Sasuke levantado la mirada hacia él.

Oh dios. Esto era raro. Sasuke estaba pálido. Naruto bajo la mirada hacia Hinata, quien estaba entre los brazos de Sasuke. Estaba inerte y… Naruto gimió mientras la veía. El lado derecho de su rostro estaba bañado de sangre y tanto la camisa del uniforme de Sasuke como la de Hinata estaban manchadas de esta.

—¿Q-que mierda paso aquí?—preguntó Naruto mientras estiraba una mano hacia Hinata y tocaba su rostro. ¿Por qué estaba así?

—¡Naruto!—exclamó una voz chillona.

Naruto miro hacia donde había venido la voz. Una chica estaba de pie al final de las escaleras. Naruto frunció el ceño mientras la reconocía. ¿Shion? ¿Qué hacia ella allí? Bueno, ahora no era el momento, él había terminado con ella. Naruto apartó la mirada y miro a su hermana, quien ahora lloraba casi ahogándose.

—Sakura-chan…—la llamo Naruto—¿Qué mierda paso aquí?

Sakura levantó una mano y apuntó hacia escaleras arriba. Naruto siguió su mano y miro otra vez a Shion. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella pero una mano lo detuvo. Miro hacia el agarre, era Ino quien lo había agarrado.

—Espera…—murmuro Ino.

—Dime que pasó—exigió Naruto.

—¡Eres mío Naruto!—escucho que Shion decía.

¿Suyo? ¿De qué mierda hablaba su ex novia? Mierda. ¿Qué había pasado allí? ¿Por qué Shion estaba con ellos? ¿Por qué Hinata estaba en el suelo con su frente abierta?

—¿Tuyo? ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!—exclamó Naruto tirando de su brazo con fuerza y apartándose de Ino—¡Es mejor que me digas que mierda paso aquí antes de que lo averigüe yo mismo!—demandó Naruto apretando los puños. Estaba esperando que no fuese lo que su mente estaba imaginándose. ¿Acaso Shion había ido a molestar a Hinata? Sabía que Hinata, Sakura e Ino se reunían en aquel lugar cuando estaban libres, así que este no era un lugar que Shion recurría.

Ella bajo la mirada y luego alzo el mentón, como si estuviese orgullosa de lo que había hecho. Naruto sintió su furia crecer. Tenía que controlarse, no debía de golpear a una chica pero nunca había tenido tantas ganas de romper las reglas y sus principios como hombre.

—¡Eres mío Naruto y si yo no puedo tenerte ella menos!—exclamó ella y se dio la vuelta, saliendo a la azotea, unas chicas que estaban con ella se fueron detrás, siguiéndola.

¿Qué mierda balbuceaba? ¡Se la iba a ver! Dio un paso pero se detuvo. Ahora no era el momento. Se giró hacia sus amigos y caminó hacia Hinata, poniéndose de rodillas, la chequeo. Su brazo estaba torcido y se veía muy mal. Debían de llevarla a la enfermería rápidamente. Levantó la mirada hacia Sasuke. Miro a su amigo, este no se veía cuerdo como para ayudarlo, miro hacia Ino quien seguía llorando por Hinata y luego hacia Sakura, quien estaba en la misma situación. Ninguno de los tres estaban en sus cabales, él debía de hacer esto solo.

Tomó a Hinata de los brazos de Sasuke con cuidado y la levantó con los suyos. Naruto gimió al verla. ¿Esta era Hinata? ¿La chica que él amaba? ¿Por qué mierda aquello había pasado? Comenzó a temblar de rabia y tristeza, sus emociones encontrándose todas. Esto había sido su culpa.

—Hinata-chan…—murmuró Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos. En su mente una imagen de Hinata sonriéndole antes apareció y esto animó a Naruto. Ella se pondría bien.

Se puso de pie con ella y miro hacia sus amigos.

—Hay que llevarla a la enfermería…—dijo y sin esperar respuestas de ellos. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con Hinata entre sus brazos.

Mientras bajaba escuchaba los pasos de sus amigos detrás, ellos lo habían seguido. Naruto sonrió y miro hacia Hinata mientras comenzaba a rezarle a Dios. Hinata se pondría bien y podría verla sonreír una vez más. Naruto arreglaría las cosas con ella. Apuró el paso pero con cuidado. Cuando al fin estuvieron en la primera planta y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta la enfermería, vio como algunos alumnos se quedaban mirando hacia ellos y gemían horrorizados.

Naruto movió la cabeza y siguió caminando rápidamente. Cuando llego a la enfermería, Sasuke se adelantó y abrió la puerta de esta. Cuando entraron, Naruto maldijo. Bonito día para que la enfermera del instituto no este de servicio hoy. Maldijo una vez más y se acercó a una camilla, dejó a Hinata sobre esta. ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora?

—Buscare a un profesor…—dijo Sakura caminando hacia la puerta.

—Es mejor que llamemos a una ambulancia—dijo Sasuke acercándose a Hinata, quien al parecer salió de su trance y colocando un paño en la cabeza de esta para detener la sangre.

Naruto se acercó y tomó su lugar.

—Hinata…—gimió Ino acercándose a Hinata.

—Creo que tienes razón Teme—dijo Naruto y dejó que Sasuke se ocupara de Hinata.

Saco su móvil de su bolsillo. Ahogo un gemido mientras se veía las manos, estaban ensangrentadas. Cerró los ojos y los abrió mientras desbloqueaba su móvil, abriendo el marcador y llamando a emergencias. Mientras la llamada se conectaba vio como Sakura entraba con un profesor, este se acercó rápidamente a Naruto y le pregunto si ya había llamado a emergencias. Naruto le paso el móvil y el profesor se hizo cargo de la situación. Ya que él no podía, sus manos temblaban y no podía encontrar su voz.

Todo paso tan rápido. Había visto a Hinata en la cafetería no hace mucho y luego ella estaba en la enfermería tendida en una camilla con su cabeza lastimada y un brazo fracturado. ¿Por qué paso esto? Hinata no había hecho nada malo, él había sido el idiota que había cometido un error. ¿Por qué ella tuvo que pagar por sus estupideces? Apretó los puños y rezó en silencio para que ella estuviese bien.

Unos minutos después escuchó el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia. Lo bueno del hospital que estaba cerca del instituto y por eso estuvieron allí en un santiamén. Luego unos paramédicos entraron con una camilla móvil a la enfermería, apartándolos de Hinata. Naruto se apartó y se quedó viendo como ellos chequeaban a Hinata, luego de un rato, la subieron a la camilla que habían traído.

Naruto vio como se la llevaban, dio un paso hacia la salida pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió las rodillas fallarle. Su cuerpo se volvió gelatina y terminó de rodillas en el suelo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Todo era su culpa. Si él hubiese detenido a esas chicas que la molestaban nada de esto hubiese pasado. Él se hizo la vista gorda con Hinata y por eso ahora ella estaba siendo llevada al hospital. No era para nada el príncipe que todos decían que era.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una semana después…**

Había pasado una semana desde el accidente de Hinata. El incidente se había esparcido por el instituto. Las chicas que lo ocasionaron fueron sancionadas y Shion, quien fue la que cometió el acto en sí, fue expulsada del instituto. Los padres de Hinata habían estado tan disgustados cuando supieron la razón detrás de las acciones de aquellas chicas. La madre de Sasuke, Mikoto, quien para él era como una segunda madre lo había mirado con una mirada que recordarla hacia que su piel se pusiera de gallina, ella había estado tan triste y desolada por lo que había sucedido alrededor de su hija por estas últimas semanas, y el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku había desviado la mirada cada vez que Naruto iba al hospital a saber de Hinata.

Incluso sus propios padres estaban disgustados con él, lo miraban como si dijeran en sus mentes que Naruto no había sido el hijo que ellos habían criado y él también a veces lo pensaba. ¿Qué mierda le había sucedido? ¿Por qué se volvió un patán? Su actitud y tosca personalidad hizo que esto sucediera y sabía que no merecía el perdón de Hinata. Sus padres lo habían castigado y se merecía aquel castigo, a veces pensaba que incluso se merecía mucho más. Inclusive su mejor amigo y su hermana pequeña le daban el tratamiento del silencio.

Naruto iba cada fin de clases al hospital a ver a Hinata aunque él nunca entraba a su cuarto a verla, solo se sentaba fuera de este y siempre preguntaba por ella. Tenía miedo de que ella lo echara al verlo y sabía que esto sucedería una vez que él entrase a verla, se lo merecía. Naruto era quien había causado aquella desgracia.

Como cualquier día después de clases, Naruto estaba allí, sentado en uno de los asientos fuera del cuarto de Hinata. Esperando… Buscando el valor que necesitaba para dar la cara. Sabía que no era bienvenido en aquel lugar. Tanto los padres de Hinata como Sasuke se lo habían dicho con la mirada.

Sasuke… Naruto sintió un peso en el corazón cuando recordó a su amigo. Había visto a Sasuke antes, se había topado con su amigo en el pasillo y cuando Naruto le sonrió a su mejor amigo, este desvió la mirada lejos de él. Naruto se encontró algo raro que Sasuke no lo hubiese pulverizado por lo que paso con Hinata. Había sido algo doloroso y se preguntó si Hinata se había sentido de esa manera cuando él la había ignorado luego del evento.

Sintió como su pecho dolía y se llevó una mano al corazón. No había perdón para lo que había hecho.

—¿Cuándo vas a entrar a verla?—preguntó una voz femenina sacándolo de su martirio de todos los días, la cual que reconoció como la de Ino.

Naruto levantó la mirada hacia la chica rubia. Esta le sonrió y se acercó, tomó asiento a su lado. Naruto volvió la vista hacia el suelo. Luego del incidente, cuando todos lo ignoraban, Ino era la única que se acercaba a él y era la que le decía sobre el estado de Hinata.

—Yo…

Sintió la palma de Ino palmearle la espalda y Naruto la miró a la cara.

—Sé que tienes miedo pero debes ir a verla…—dijo Ino dándole ánimos.

Naruto tembló y se abrazó a sí mismo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de verla. Sabía que ella solo se había roto un brazo y tenía una gran herida en la cabeza, la cual la había dejado inconsciente por unos días, pero no era a esto a lo que le tenía pavor, era al rechazo. El que ella rechazara verlo.

—Me echara—dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos.

—Y si lo hace tu vuelve otra vez…—dijo la amiga de Hinata—¿Acaso te vas a rendir por eso?

Naruto tragó nervioso y suspiro. Había algo que quería preguntarle a Ino.

—¿Por qué no me odias como los otros?—preguntó Naruto. Ella era la única que le hablaba normal.

—Sé que tienes en parte la culpa pero tú no fuiste quien empujó a Hinata por las escaleras—dijo Ino y frunció el ceño—No puedo entender porque dejaste que aquellas chicas molestaran a Hinata, había sido tu error besar a Hinata delante de todos y ella fue la que tuvo que pagar por ello.

—Lo se…—admitió Naruto. Él debió dejar que Kiba besase a Hinata y no hubiese habido problema, pero él tuvo que arruinar el evento siguiendo sus instintos.

—¿Por qué no las detuviste?—preguntó Ino la pregunta del siglo.

Ni él mismo sabía esa pregunta. Solo había estado enfadado porque Hinata lo rechazó cuando él había querido besarla con tantas ganas, quizás fue el rechazo de aquel día que lo cegó y su ira hacia ella le impidió hacer algo al respecto.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir Naruto pero Ino hizo un ademan de manos.

—Está bien, tú tienes tus cosas…

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No sé por qué no lo hice—le confesó—Estaba tan enfadado por su rechazo.

—¿Rechazo?—pregunto ella levantando una ceja y mirándolo confundido.

Naruto asintió.

—¿Te refieres a rechazo cuando ella no dejó que la siguieras besando?—sugirió Ino entrecerrando lo ojos.

Naruto se ruborizo y volvió a asentir. La verdadera razón era tan infantil que se avergonzaba de sí mismo y sus estúpidas acciones. Ino soltó una risotada.

—Vamos, si conoces un poco a Hinata sabes que el afecto en público no le gusta—dijo ella—La estabas devorando en medio de un evento, delante de una multitud y era obvio que Hinata iba rechazarte, no porque no quisiera besarte, porque tú le gustas mucho…—murmuró Ino y Naruto abrió la boca. ¿Qué había dicho?

Ino sonrió cuando al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿Sabes que le gustas a Hinata, verdad?—preguntó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bueno… Naruto se ruborizo. No era que Hinata se lo había dicho, era solo que se había dado cuenta por las acciones de la chica. Antes, cada vez que él se acercaba a ella, Hinata se ponía nerviosa y roja como un tomate. Pero escuchar a Ino decirlo con mucha certeza hacia que Naruto se sintiese algo feliz, ya que eso quería decir que sus suposiciones eran verdad. Le gustaba a Hinata así como el gustaba de Hinata.

Pero… era tan tarde, ya no se podía hacer nada. Hinata debía de odiarlo ahora y verlo debía de ser una aberración para ella. Así que incluso lo que sentía por ella no importaba. Él había sido un imbécil que no había aprovechado la ocasión y actuó como un niño, hasta creía que un niño sería más inteligente que él.

—Sé que te gusta también…—dijo Ino y Naruto sintió las mejillas más calientes.

—Sí, me gusta Hinata…—admitió Naruto sin duda alguna.

—¡¿Por qué mierda no le dijiste lo que sentías antes?!—preguntó Ino en un tono alto.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Tenía unas ideas estúpidas en la cabeza…—dijo Naruto—Pensé que no me la merecía y que también me cansaría de ella como me canse de las otras chicas—él movió la cabeza—Además de que soy tan promiscuo que tenía miedo de que le fuese infiel una vez que estuviésemos juntos, a pesar de que la amo mucho.

Ino soltó una risotada estridente y luego comenzó a reírse como loca. Una enfermera que pasaba por allí la mandó a callar e Ino se calmó para después pasarse un dedo por debajo de los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos por su risa.

—Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida…—dijo ella moviendo la cabeza.

—Bueno…—dijo Naruto y se rascó un lado de la cabeza—Es que yo…—comenzó a decir pero Ino lo interrumpió.

—Es estúpido—le aseguró Ino—Sé que el futuro a veces es temeroso. Nadie sabe lo que viene y lo que el destino nos tiene preparado, pero no debes estar clavado a esa estúpida idea de que crees que engañaras a Hinata una vez que estén juntos. Si estas pensado en eso, entonces tu no la amas de verdad.

—¡Si la amo!—exclamó Naruto. Nadie podía dudar de lo que sentía, tenía años sintiendo aquellos sentimientos pero su miedo había hecho que las cosas no fueran como debían de ser—Yo amo a Hinata—le aseguró Naruto con decisión, no había dudas.

Ino sonrió.

—Lo se…

—Solo tengo miedo de que una vez que estemos juntos pase como con las otras chicas—dijo Naruto pasando una mano por su cabello—No quiero lastimarla.

—Ya lo hiciste Naruto.

Si, él la había lastimado con su estupidez. Naruto levantó una mano y se acarició la frente.

—Lo se…

—Pero estoy segura que con tus otras relaciones no hubo amor de por medio.

Naruto se quedó pensativo. No, él había estado enamorado de Hinata desde siempre. Sus relaciones pasadas solo habían sido físicas. Un medio para satisfacer sus necesidades como hombre.

—No, no lo hubo.

—No pongas esas relaciones junto a tu relación con Hinata. Es diferente. Aquello que tuviste con esas chicas solo eran deseos…—le dijo Ino—Además las personas cambian, sé que aun somos jóvenes y en cualquier momento las cosas pueden cambiar, pero hay que arriesgarse a veces.

—¿Por qué eres tan madura?—preguntó Naruto. Ino era dos años menor que él y hablaba de una manera que parecía más vieja que él.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Conoces a mi novio?—preguntó de la nada.

—¿Eh?

Naruto levantó las cejas.

—A mi novio, ¿lo conoces?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. No, no lo conocía y lo único que había escuchado de él era que era un chico universitario.

—Mi novio es un universitario. Sai era el epitome de mujeriego, festejaba casi todos los días y dormía con chicas como si se cambiase de ropa interior—dijo y suspiro—No es por aladear pero diría que una vez que me conoció las cosas cambiaron. Él es hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre y siempre lo veía en casa…—ella sonrió y miro hacia el suelo—Siempre pensé que era un imbécil pero mientras comenzamos a conocernos y a vernos más seguido, a enamorarnos y las cosas cambiaron… —dijo y levantó la mirada hacia él, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas—Yo soy una niña a su lado y aprendí cosas nuevas junto a él. Las personas cambian, Naruto…

—¿Crees que yo cambiare?—preguntó Naruto—¿Crees que yo también cambiare?

—Sí, lo harás…—dijo ella.

¿Era posible? Ino decía que su novio había sido un mujeriego y que cambio al enamorarse de ella.

—Hay que correr el riesgo…—dijo Ino y volvió a palmearlo en la espalda.

Naruto asintió. Si, debía de hacerlo pero… era ya muy tarde. Hinata lo odiaba y no deseaba verlo. Todos lo odiaban, así que ya no había esperanza. Lo mejor era rendirse y olvidar su amor por ella. Hinata siempre quedarían en su corazón como la única chica que amaría.

Una puerta se abrió y Naruto miro hacia donde había venido el sonido. Era Sasuke. Sasuke salió de la habitación de Hinata y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Él no se movió del lugar y giro el rostro hacia ellos. Las miradas de ellos dos conectaron y Naruto quiso apartar la suya pero los ojos de Sasuke del color de la noche lo mantuvieron cautivado.

—Ummm…—murmuró Sasuke y se apartó de la puerta. Dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba Naruto, se detuvo frente a él.

Naruto tragó nervioso y al fin apartó la mirada para poder mirar hacia el suelo. Se sentía avergonzado por sus acciones y entendía porque Sasuke no le hablaba. Él había herido a su hermana. Si Sasuke quería dejar de ser su amigo, lo entendía, si Sasuke quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo como papilla, también lo entendería. Todo estaría claro como el agua.

—Dobe mírame…—escuchó que Sasuke decía.

Naruto parpadeo sorprendido pero lentamente comenzó a subir la mirada por el cuerpo de su amigo hasta que otra vez sus miradas se enfrentaron. Se quedaron viéndose mutuamente hasta que una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en los labios de su amigo. Sasuke… Él estaba sonriéndole como antes. Naruto sintió un escozor en los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto una nenita? Últimamente lloraba más de la cuenta.

—Sasuke…

Sasuke extendió una mano y Naruto la tomó. Se puso de pie y rápidamente se vio envuelto en unos brazos masculinos, los de su mejor amigo. Estos eran tan cálidos. Había extrañado a su amigo. Rodeó el cuerpo de Sasuke con los suyos y lo apretó contra él. Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que eran pareja pero así era su relación, de hermanos, de mejores amigos. Él era su mitad.

Se separaron y Sasuke sonrió para levantar la mano. Naruto sintió el leve golpe en su cabeza.

—No vuelvas a ser un imbécil, Dobe…—le dijo Sasuke mientras su ceño se fruncía pero volvió a sonreír—No te volveré a perdonar su haces miserable a mi hermana de nuevo.

Naruto sonrió.

—Gracias—le agradeció por darle otra oportunidad para ser su amigo—No sabes lo muy agradecido que estoy—él sorbió su nariz—Que volvieras a hablarme me hace muy feliz…

Sasuke asintió y se puso serio.

—¿La amas, verdad?—preguntó con seriedad.

No tenía que preguntárselo otra vez. Naruto asintió.

—Dobe, esto depende de ti ahora…—dijo Sasuke señalando hacia la habitación de Hinata.

Naruto asintió otra vez y se alejó de su amigo. Caminó hacia la habitación de Hinata y se detuvo en frente de la blanca puerta cerrada. Naruto inhaló y exhaló, llenando sus pulmones de aire y cuadrándose de hombros. Este iba a ser el día. Seria valiente y le confesaría sus sentimientos. Tenía que conseguir el perdón de Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La vida en el hospital era tan tranquila pero a la vez tan aburrida.

Hinata tomó el mando a distancia y apagó la televisión. Soltó un suspiro y miró por la ventana. Había escuchado de sus padres y su doctor que había pasado unos días dormida por el gran golpe que obtuvo cuando cayó por las escaleras, pero que gracias a Dios recobró la conciencia y que no tenía represalias por aquella herida que tuvo en la cabeza.

Hinata levantó una mano y se la llevó a la cabeza. El lado derecho de su cabeza estaba cubierto por vendas e Ino le había dicho que le habían afeitado el área donde se había abierto la herida, o sea que estaba calva de ese lado. Sonrió y dejó caer la mano. Mira en lo que pensaba.

—¿Quieres que vaya a comprarte algo de comer?—preguntó su hermano, quien estaba sentado en un sillón en una esquina del cuarto, tan tranquilo y silencioso. Él debía de estar estudiando, aunque los exámenes finales aun no llegaban estos estaban cerca, Sasuke quizás estaba pensando que adelantar los estudios de estos mejoraría su rendimiento una vez que estos llegaran.

Sasuke había entrado hacia un rato y se había sentado en el sillón. Había hablado un rato con ella sobre algunas cosas del instituto, sobre cómo iba la vida en este. Había sabido hace unos días que Shion y las chicas aquellas que habían estado con ella, habían sido castigadas, la primera fue suspendida y las otras sancionadas. Y que sus padres habían armado gran revuelvo por el accidente, el instituto había tomado medidas para que el asunto no volviese a ocurrir. También supo que Naruto había sido castigado por sus padres… Se lo merecía pero…

—¿Hinata?

Hinata miró a su hermano mayor. Desde el accidente Sasuke siempre venia después de clases. Él había cambiado tanto, no parecía ser el tipo frio con el que se había criado. Estaba más dócil y amigable. Le encantaba este Sasuke.

—¿Umm?

—¿En qué estás pensando?—pregunto Sasuke y parecía curioso. Algo extraño pero lo dejo pasar ya que debía de ser por el cambio que Sasuke estaba pasando.

—En nada…—dijo Hinata desviando la mirada.

—Hinata…

Hinata suspiro y miró a su hermano otra vez. Si, estaba pensando en Naruto. Era imposible no hacerlo. Era una masoquista, aun después de lo que sucedió ella seguía pensando en él. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía obligar a su mente olvidarlo?

—Es en Naruto-kun…—confesó Hinata y soltó una risita—Estoy loca, ¿verdad?—preguntó mirando a su hermano a la cara.

Sasuke no dijo nada solo se quedó mirándola fijamente para después soltar un suspiro y ponerse de pie, caminando hacia la cama. Tomó asiento a su lado. Hinata vio como él levantaba una mano y la posaba sobre su mejilla, Sasuke paso el pulgar de su mano derecha con suavidad por su mejilla y Hinata cerró los ojos, mientras ladeaba el rostro, haciendo que Sasuke lo acunase. Era tan extraño ver a su Sasuke siendo cariñoso, él era tan tosco pero desde el accidente él era muy amable con ella.

—Sasuke-kun…—murmuró Hinata abriendo los ojos.

—No me gusto verte aquel día…—comenzó a decir Sasuke y aparto la mirada, quizás él no quería que Hinata viese cuando se derrumbase—Tuve algo de miedo…—admitió su hermano.

—Olvida eso, estoy bien…—dijo Hinata levantando una mano y tomando la de su hermano en la suya. Ya todo había pasado y ahora estaba bien, en unos días estaría libre y le darían el alta.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando sucedió el accidente todos nos pusimos histéricos. Ino fue la que me llamó y yo actué tan automáticamente—dijo Sasuke y dejó caer la mano—Recuerdo que salí rápidamente de mi salón y corrí hasta donde ustedes estaban. Cuando te vi tirada en el suelo toda ensangrentada yo…—él cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza—Verte así…—Sasuke paso saliva mientras la miraba de nuevo y Hinata vio las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se llevó la mano de su brazo bueno a la boca mientras veía a su hermano. Nunca había visto a Sasuke de esa manera—Yo… Me derrumbe y te tome entre mis brazos… No sabía qué hacer. Estabas en mis brazos, sin moverte…

—Sasuke-kun…

—Las chicas no paraban de llorar y no sabía que hacer…—dijo Sasuke—Sé que Sakura tomó mi móvil y llamó a Naruto—le comentó—Fue Naruto quien te sacó de allí, te llevó abajo y luego a la enfermería. Naruto actuó tan normal, cuando lo vi, vi el cielo… Fue como un ángel… Él nos hizo entrar en razón y nos movilizó. Si no hubiese sido por Naruto no sabíamos lo que hubiese pasado…—dijo Sasuke y tembló—Había tanta sangre que pensé que te desangraste allí, temía perderte…—murmuró Sasuke.

Hinata comenzó a llorar a pesar de que sabía que esto le daría dolor de cabeza pero no podía detenerse. Saber con palabras lo que Sasuke había sentido aquel fatídico día hacia que su corazón doliese.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Yo…—Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a ella, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla—Tengo que decirte algo…

—¿Decirme algo?

Sasuke asintió y levantó una mano, limpiando los restos de lágrimas de la cara de Hinata.

—Naruto ha estado viniendo al hospital desde ese día…—soltó al fin Sasuke.

Oh… ¿Era en serio? Pero… No lo había visto, aunque solo llevaba unos días despierta.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

—Sé que te preguntas porque él no ha entrado a verte…—dijo Sasuke leyendo sus pensamientos—Pero él tiene miedo…—dijo y se alejó un poco de ella, poniéndose de pie—Me gustaría odiar a Naruto porque fue su culpa que todo esto haya pasado pero es mi mejor amigo y es como un maldito héroe el idiota ese—dijo Sasuke bajando la cabeza—Mientras estábamos histéricos, él había sido el único cuerdo, el que no se dejó tomar por el miedo.

—Yo…—murmuró Hinata pero se interrumpió.

—¿Lo odias?—preguntó Sasuke directamente.

¿Odiarlo? ¿Ella lo odiaba? Se quedó pensativa pero luego de un momento sonrió. No, no lo odiaba. Estaba quizás herida un poco pero aun lo quería, aunque las cosas no serían como antes del evento o del accidente. Ella no podría mirarlo como lo había mirado antes, no podría olvidar que fue por su culpa que le había sucedido aquello.

—No, no lo odio—admitió.

—¿Lo amas?

Hinata sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban. Desvió la mirada. ¿Amarlo? Esa palabra era muy fuerte ahora. ¿Lo amaba? ¿Seguía amándolo? No lo sabía. Ahora mismo estaba confundida y las cosas eran extrañas.

—Sé que Naruto fue un imbécil pero él estaba confundido—Sasuke soltó un suspiro—Es un tonto. Cuando lo rechazaste en el evento lo heriste y pensó que lo rechazabas de verdad, al ver que te negaste a besarlo creo que de alguna forma le afectó…—dijo Sasuke y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo.

—Naruto se siente fatal por lo que paso, porque no tuvo los suficientes huevos para dar la cara y detener a sus fanes—dijo Sasuke—Incluso yo me odio a mí mismo un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—He estado ignorando a mi mejor amigo…—murmuró Sasuke y parecía algo dolido.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Hinata—Sasuke no deberías…

—Solo…—Sasuke frunció el ceño—¿Por qué dejó que esas chicas hicieran lo que hicieran? Yo a veces trataba de que te dejaran en paz pero siempre me decían que no me metiera en lo que no me importaba y cuando le decía a Naruto este me decía la misma mierda. ¿Por qué nunca te confesó lo que sentía…?

—¿Qué?

Sasuke sonrió.

—El imbécil ese te ama, Hinata…—le dijo Sasuke y Hinata lo miro sorprendida.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Debía de ser mentira. Era imposible que él la amara luego de lo que paso. Naruto la había ignorado por un tiempo, y a pesar de que Sasuke buscaba una excusa de sus actos, ella no podía simplemente aceptar el hecho de que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella. Hinata sonrió. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de ella cuando la ignoraba? Y había que decir que lo hizo por mucho tiempo, quizás desde que ella empezó a parecer una chica.

—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?—preguntó Hinata mirando hacia abajo aun con la sorpresa de la noticia danzando alrededor.

—Solo quería decírtelo para que lo supieras…—escuchó que Sasuke decía muy tranquilo cuando su corazón y su cerebro comenzaban a debatir sobre que debía de hacer ahora que sabía sobre los sentimientos del chico que había amado por mucho tiempo.

—Es tarde—dijo Hinata moviendo lentamente la cabeza. Ya era algo tarde, sus sentimientos ya no eran tan importantes luego de lo que paso.

—¿Pretendes olvidarte de él?—preguntó Sasuke y el corazón de Hinata dolió.

¿Olvidarse de él? No lo sabía si podía conseguirlo. No cuando él era el primer amor, el chico con el que tuvo tantas ilusiones. Quizás no podría olvidarse de él ahora mismo pero en unos años quizás podría conseguirlo. Aún era joven.

—Solo no puedo seguir queriéndolo como antes—dijo Hinata.

—Bueno, piénsalo bien…

¿Pensarlo bien? Si, sabía que tenía que pensarlo bien, pero al final llegaría al mismo punto.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?—preguntó Hinata queriendo saber lo que su hermano pensaba.

Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Hablar con el…?—sugirió Sasuke levantando una ceja.

¿Hablar con Naruto?

Hinata miró boquiabierta a su hermano y rodó los ojos. Bueno… Ahora que lo pensaba sabía que ese momento tendría que llegar en algún instante, no podía correr de ello por mucho tiempo. Tenían que hablar pero no ahora, no deseaba hablar con él. No ahora que sabía lo que él sentía por ella. ¿Por qué mierda él nunca dijo lo que sentía por ella? Se rio. Mira quien hablaba, ella tampoco le dijo lo que sentía por él tampoco. Eran dos imbéciles, pero de todos modos, las cosas ya no eran como antes.

—¿Naruto está aquí?—preguntó queriendo saber si estaba en el hospital en aquel momento.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé…—dijo Sasuke.

—Pero yo no quiero verlo ahora…—murmuró Hinata desviando la mirada.

—Piénsalo—dijo Sasuke—De todos modos, cambiado de tema… ¿Qué quieres que te traiga de la cafetería?

Oh. Que buen cambio de tema porque ahora que su hermano menciono comida, su estómago comenzó a rugir. Asintió.

—Quiero un poco de zumo de manzana y algún postre—dijo Hinata levantando su mano buena y tocándose la barbilla.

—Te lo iré a comprar—dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

Vio como Sasuke salía del cuarto.

Hinata sonrió y miro hacia la televisión, tomó el mando y la encendió. Cuando esta prendió, el canal _Cartoon Network_ estaba sintonizado y estaban pasando _Hora de Aventura_. Amaba esa serie. Se entretuvo mirándola hasta que escuchó como tocaban la puerta.

Ella miró hacia allí. ¿Sasuke? No, no podía ser Sasuke ya que este había estado hace unos minutos en la habitación y no debía de haber regresado tan rápido. Quizás el doctor asignado o quizás debía de ser su padre, quien volvía del trabajo o quizás su madre, aunque Hinata había mandado a su madre a descansar a casa hace unas horas. Su madre había estado toda pálida y ojerosa, incluso más que ella que estaba en el hospital, así que le había dicho que estaría bien por unas horas. Bueno, sea quien sea, debía dejarlo pasar.

—Pase…—dijo Hinata mientras apagaba la televisión otra vez.

La puerta corrediza de la habitación se deslizó, abriéndose pero la persona que entró a su cuarto de hospital no fue ni sus padres ni sus amigas ni tampoco su hermano mayor con su comida. Fue una figura alta, ataviada en un uniforme varonil, que consistía en una chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca con una corbata azul y un pantalón oscuro. Esta persona era rubia y tenía unos magníficos ojos azules, esos ojos que ella siempre había deseado que la mirasen.

Oh… Y ellos que habían estado hablando de él hace un rato… ¡Espera! Hinata entrecerró los ojos mientras veía como Naruto cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Sasuke había salido hace un rato, ¿acaso le había dicho a Naruto que entrase a su cuarto? Si, debía de haber sido eso.

Hinata observó cómo Naruto al fin tomaba el coraje de apartarse de la puerta y caminar por la habitación. Tomó asiento en donde había estado Sasuke antes. Él se sentó derecho y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Hinata arqueo las cejas. ¿Por qué actuaba así? Sabía que Naruto era un chico directo entonces ¿por qué se distanciaba? Ah, claro, debía de ser la vergüenza. Debía de sentirse avergonzado por sus actos.

—Naruto-kun…

Cuando murmuró su nombre la cabeza rubia de Naruto se alzó y sus miradas conectaron. Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron mientras pasaba la mirada por su cuerpo. Hinata se ruborizo y se dio un rápido vistazo, la bata del hospital cubría su desnudez pero eso no significaba que hacía que la forma de sus pechos normales desapareciera y más cuando estos estaban apuntando hacia delante. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

—Hinata…—murmuró Naruto mirándola otra vez a sus ojos—Yo…

—Debes de saber algo…—dijo Hinata dándose valor—Escuchare lo que tengas que decir pero eso no quiere decir que estaré toda feliz e ignorando lo que hiciste—le dijo antes de que él comenzase.

Vio como Naruto pasaba saliva y este asintió lentamente.

—Está bien—aceptó Naruto tan tranquilamente.

Hinata levantó su mano buena.

—Empieza…

Naruto no dijo nada en el momento solo se quedó mirándola. Hinata también lo miro. Los ojos de Naruto estaban algo hundidos y se veía demacrado. Hinata sonrió. De seguro se había quedado sin dormir para parecer más apenado por lo que hizo el muy idiota.

—¿Vas a hablar?—preguntó Hinata. Naruto, El Príncipe, la persona que no tenía pelos en la lengua hoy parecía que esta había sido comida por un gato. Soltó una risita—Al parecer no lo harás así que te pido que te marches—dijo Hinata señalando hacia la puerta. Tenía hambre y no tenía ganas de prestarle atención al idiota que había provocado que estuviese en aquella cama con un brazo lastimado y su cabeza herida.

—No me marchare—dijo Naruto y parecía decidido.

—¿Aja?

—Yo…—comenzó a decir Naruto pero se interrumpió y miro hacia el suelo—He estado viniendo al hospital desde el accidente…—dijo sin mirarla.

—Sí, eso supe—dijo Hinata—Debo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi cuando tu novia me empujo por las escaleras…

Naruto volvió a mirarla.

—Shion no es mi novia—dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca.

—Lo fue pero la cosa es que…—Hinata suspiro—Solo quiero darte las gracias por sacarme de allí y ayudar a los chicos cuando perdí el conocimiento.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, yo…—murmuró Naruto moviéndose más hacia ella.

Hinata levantó la mano.

—Debo hacerlo y te juro que te lo pagare. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

Naruto se quedó mudo y la miró confundido. Hinata sabía que estaba siendo algo dura con él, pero que podía hacer. Naruto la ignoró por una semana y dejo que esas chicas hicieran lo que hicieron con ella sin levantar un dedo para detenerlas, era su culpa que ella estuviese allí, así que no iba a ser dócil con Naruto. Se lo merecía.

—No tienes que pagarme nada yo solo quiero que…—se pasó una mano por el cabello—Solo quiero que me perdones—él movió la cabeza—Fui un imbécil, deje que esas chicas te molestaran y me deje llevar por mi ira pero era que—se interrumpió y la miro a los ojos—Estaba tan enfadado. Tu siempre estabas detrás de mí y pensé que al besarte haría que siguieras tras mis huesos pero cuando me diste esa bofetada, rechazándome, digamos que esto me enfado de más.

¿Qué? Hinata soltó una carcajada.

—Eres muy creído—le dijo Hinata—¿Quién dijo que estaba detrás de tus huesos?

Naruto la miro con una ceja arqueada, como diciendo: ¿estás hablando en serio? Bueno, Hinata sintió las mejillas calientes. Era obvio, sus sentimientos hacia Naruto siempre fueron obvios.

—Sé que te gusto, Hinata…—dijo Naruto con mucha seguridad en su voz.

—No lo creo—siguió negándolo Hinata.

—Tú me gustas también, Hinata…—dijo Naruto con sinceridad y las mejillas de Hinata se calentaron más.

Lo sabía por boca de Sasuke pero escucharlo de los labios de Naruto era mucho mejor… Incluso le daban ganas de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él, abrazarlo y besarlo… ¡No! No debía de estar pensando eso. Naruto era un imbécil. No se merecía su perdón ni nada de ella.

—A mí no me importa…

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios de Naruto y este se acercó mucho más. Hinata vio como Naruto se acercaba hasta que estuvo a su lado. Naruto levantó una mano y la posó sobre su mejilla izquierda. Hinata sintió la calidez de su mano. ¿Cuándo tiempo había angelado el tacto de Naruto?

Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron con un brillo peligroso.

—Te amo Hinata no dudes de ello… —dijo mientras se acercaba más.

Hinata sintió su cálido aliento sobre sus labios y luego sintió sus suaves labios. La mano que Naruto tenía sobre su mejilla se deslizo hacia atrás, tomando su nuca y pegando sus labios más. Naruto forzó su lengua dentro de ella y Hinata gimió sintió como su lengua la acariciaba. Había anhelado esto por mucho tiempo… Si… Antes del accidente, antes del evento, siempre deseo esto pero…

No, esto no debía de ser. Hinata levantó su mano buena y la apoyó sobre el pecho de Naruto empujo con fuerza, rompiendo el beso. Naruto se alejó, soltándola y dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Hinata miro a Naruto a la cara. Las mejillas de este estaban rojas y sus ojos eran dos pozos oscuros. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el reaccionaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué lo hacía cuando ella quería odiarlo? ¿Por qué la besaba?

—¡N-no me beses!—exclamo Hinata bajando la cabeza—¡Que no entiendes que me lastimaste!—exclamó Hinata sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a escocer. Odiaba que todavía se sintiese afectada por él, su amor por Naruto era demasiado grande y temía que no pudiese olvidarse de este.

—Hinata…—dijo Naruto con una expresión de turbación—Yo lo siento… Yo te amo mucho… Solo quiero que me perdones—insistió Naruto.

Hinata levantó su mano y limpió su boca.

—No me importa—dijo otra vez Hinata—La verdad es que no me importa nada—Era ya tarde. Si él le hubiese dicho esto mucho antes quizás no estaría sobre aquella cama, pero claro, ahora que se sentía culpable quería calmar las aguas con esto antes de lanzarse a ellas.

Naruto bajo la mirada.

—De todos modos, solo quería pedirte perdón—dijo Naruto—Disculparme por no detenerlas. Fui un imbécil malhumorado, mis acciones no eran muy coherentes, fui un estúpido que se dejó cegar por el enojo y el rechazo. Sé que no quisiste golpearme la cara y sé que lo hiciste porque te sentiste avergonzada…

Bueno, si, en parte sí. No había querido besarlo delante de todos. Hubiese preferido hacerlo en privado pero el momento fue tan rápido y había estado tan confundida y asustada que no había pensado muy bien lo que había hecho hasta después de que lo hizo. La palma de su mano le había ardido incluso después cuando estuvo en la seguridad de su casa, había estado tan arrepentida de haberlo golpeado.

—Ya es tarde, Naruto…

—Solo quiero que me digas si me perdonaras…

¿Perdonarlo? ¿Así de fácil? Casi se había matado por su culpa. ¿Cómo podía perdonarlo? Puede que lo amase pero no podía perdonarlo tan fácil. Había veces en que el amor que uno le tenía a una persona nos hacía ciego pero ella no podía hacerse la ciega, no podía seguir haciéndose. Su corazón estaba lastimado y dolía cuando recordaba lo que paso. Sabía que estaba quizás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero si alguien estaría sobre sus zapatos entonces entendería porque ella no lo podía perdonar así tan fácil.

—No puedo—susurró Hinata mirando hacia abajo, hacia las sábanas blancas que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo. Miro su brazo escayolado. Esto era recuerdo de lo que había pasado, no podía olvidarse de esto tan fácil así como ella no podía perdonarlo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Naruto acercándose pero Hinata levantó su mano buena.

—No te acerques—dijo sin mirarlo—Y me escuchaste muy bien…—murmuro Hinata—Dije que no puedo, no perdonarte Naruto-kun—le informó mirándolo a la cara.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos y sus labios temblaron.

—Hinata-chan…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo te amo, Naruto…—dijo Hinata confesando sus sentimientos. De todos modos ya no importase lo que sintiera, así eran las cosas—Pero a pesar de que te amo, no puedo perdonarte…—dijo y se llevó una mano al corazón, apretando la tela por encima de este—Me lastimaste con tu rechazo porque aunque tú dices que te rechacé el día del evento, eso fue menos doloroso de lo que me hiciste tu a mí—ella movió la cabeza—Viste que esas chicas me molestaban y me jugaban sucias travesuras y aun así nunca interviniste…—murmuró Hinata y soltó una risita—Una parte de mi creyó que vendrías a ayudarme y que estaríamos bien como antes, quizás mejor, pero en el fondo sabía que no harías nada—sí, siempre imaginó muchas escenas pero al final se dio cuenta de que él no haría nada ya que Naruto era un imbécil—¿Por qué lo harías? Dices ahora que estás enamorado de mi pero como voy a creerte cuando tus acciones fueron muy diferentes a lo que una persona enamorada de otra haría.

—Yo sé que actué mal pero… —comenzó Naruto a decir.

—Pensé que porque era amiga de tu hermana y hermana de tu mejor amigo me tratarías mejor—dijo Hinata interrumpiendo a Naruto—Pensé que porque éramos tan cercanos intervendrías con tus fanes, pero no hiciese nada. Solo me miraste con odio y burla, hiriéndome y rompiéndome el corazón…—murmuró ella apretando más el agarre en su bata—¿Duele sabes?

—Hinata-chan…

—No quiero verte más—dijo Hinata mientras sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas—Eres un imbécil…—dijo Hinata tapándose la cara con las manos.

No podía seguir viéndolo. Él había roto su corazón y la había dañado. No quería verlo nunca más. Se preguntó cómo mierda fue que estuvo todo este tiempo enamorada de Naruto. Quizás estuvo enamorada de una ilusión. Él no era para nada un caballero. Era un monstruo sin corazón.

—Hinata-chan…

Hinata lo miro y vio como Naruto abría la boca para decir algo pero la cerró. Él bajo la cabeza y con aspecto derrotado abandonó la habitación. Era un cobarde y el más idiota de todos los tiempos.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mucho drama. Si, lo sé pero entiendan… Así son las cosas. No todo iba a ser de color de rosa, no cuando Naruto actuó mal. Si, sus actos se justifican. A veces cuando estamos dolidos por algo tendemos a olvidarnos de lo importante y cometemos fallas haciendo que las personas a nuestro alrededor resulten heridas.**

 **Sé que hubo mas drama pero así es genial, mas excitante y ademas de eso, he notado que las cosas pasan entre semana y semana. Es tan divertido pero me da ladilla hacer cada detallito.**

 **Hinata no pudo perdonarlo, ¿no es fácil saben? El tipo la besa y la ignora después mientras deja que sus putas fanes le hagan la vida imposible y después cuando ocurre la desgracia viene con su cara limpia a pedir perdón, como si se lo fueran a dar tan fácilmente. Que sufra primero.**

 **¿Alguien le ha pasado algo así? —No exactamente así pero me refiero a que alguien les ha hecho algo de una gran magnitud y viene a pedirles perdón con su cara limpia— Yo no perdono fácilmente, dejo que sufra y después de un tiempo perdono :)**

 **Bueno... Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.** **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?** **¿Se merece un comentario?**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	4. Charming Prince

**.**

 **Lucky Number 13**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— Resumen:** Hinata llevaba tiempo enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, y vio su oportunidad de que su amor fuese correspondido cuando este le dio un beso en un evento de besos que hubo en su instituto, pero no pensó que aquel beso traería consecuencias; que se volvería un desastre y que acabaría con que el instituto entero la odiara. Solo esperaba que su príncipe pudiera salvarla de los malvados que la rodeaban.

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea.

 **— Advertencias: **OOC (Out of Character)

 **— Rating: **T (+15)

 **— Notas:** La historia fue escrita en formato original y por eso un poco la diferencia entre las personalidades y actitudes de los personajes, pero quise publicarla aquí en Fanfiction porque quería hacer algo con NaruHina una vez más. También espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4**

 *** Charming Prince ***

 **.**

* * *

.

 _ **"I'm not waiting for a prince, I'm waiting for someone who'll treat me like his princess"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Una semana después…**_

Había regresado a su casa al fin. Había salido del hospital unos días antes y estaba de vuelta en su vida escolar, la cual no era muy divertida, pero le encantaba de todos modos. Si, era algo rápido, pero odiaba estar en casa haciendo nada, así que había decidido volver a pesar de que aún tenía puntos de sutura en su cabeza y un brazo escayolado.

Cuando regreso al instituto y a su salón, todas las chicas la ignoraron. Bueno, era mejor que recibir sus bromitas y de todos modos no le importaba, solo necesitaba a sus amigas en su salón y después a nadie más. Iba a seguir viviendo su vida estudiantil como siempre, sin problemas y se graduaría de la misma forma en dos años más.

El instituto en si estaba tan tranquilo que era increíble, casi no creía que se hubiese armado un revuelo antes cuando Shion la empujó por las escaleras. Había sabido por boca de Sasuke y de sus amigas que la primera fue expulsada del instituto y las chicas que la ayudaron castigadas, aunque Hinata era una chica buena, ella se alegraba de esto. Había personas como ellas que se lo merecían, pero bueno, ya era un episodio pasado que intentaba olvidar y cuando decía olvidar, iba a olvidar todo, incluyendo sus sentimientos por Naruto.

Hinata soltó un suspiro.

La última vez que vio a Naruto fue cuando este fue a su habitación en el hospital a pedirle perdón y a decirle que la amaba. Hinata se llevó una mano al corazón y miró por la ventana de su salón, hacia el vasto cielo azul. Tenía que admitir que una parte de ella saltó de felicidad cuando escuchó las palabras que siempre había anhelado escuchar salir de sus labios pero… La otra parte, la razonable, le dijo que él solo había estado jugando con ella, que quizás él lo dijo solo para hacerse el bueno y justificar sus acciones.

Soltó una carcajada irónica. ¿Qué era eso de que estaba enfadado por su rechazo? Era lo más estúpido que había escuchado. No era una chica tan bonita y sexy como le gustaban a Naruto, era imposible que él se sintiese atraído hacia ella, además, él siempre la ignoró y de la nada saltaba que estaba enamorado de ella. Era tan falso.

—Hinata…—murmuró una voz femenina.

Hinata miro hacia Ino quien estaba sentada en el puesto frente a ella.

—¿Qué sucede Ino-san?—preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.

Ella hizo una mueca y levantó un dedo hacia el otro lado del salón. Hinata siguió su dedo hasta la puerta del salón, en donde había una figura masculina que ella conocía muy bien. Hinata borró la sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué hacia _él_ allí?

—¿Qué será lo que quiere?—preguntó Hinata volviendo la vista hacia el frente, ignorando la presencia de Naruto en su salón.

—¿No es obvio?—murmuró Sakura—Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Otra vez?—Hinata bufo molesta y apoyó la barbilla en su mano buena—Ya le dije lo que tenía que escuchar.

—Sí, pero si conoces a Naruto sabes que él no va a rendirse…—dijo Sakura.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Pues que lo haga, no sirve de nada.

—Mueres por Naruto—dijo Ino—Sé que él fue un estúpido y cometió algunos errores, pero no debes torturarlo de esa forma. Si no quieres tener algo con él, está bien, lo entiendo, pero perdónalo. Odio verlo de esa forma…—dijo Ino mirando hacia la puerta otra vez—Es deplorable.

Hinata miró por el rabilo del ojo, Naruto seguía allí, parado sin moverse y mirando hacia ellas. Él estaba apoyado en el umbral y cruzado de brazos. No podía ver su expresión desde donde estaba pero se veía algo decaído.

—¿Y mis sentimientos que?—preguntó Hinata ya que al parecer a Ino se le había olvidado lo mucho que ella sufrió por Naruto.

Ino hizo una mueca.

—Sí, sé que es duro cuando te hieren pero…—comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida por Hinata.

—Tú no has estado en mis zapatos—le dijo Hinata en un tono tosco.

—No, pero se lo idiota que son los chicos—espetó ella y se rió con ironía—Mi novio se acostó con una chica en el sofá de mi casa y yo lo vi, vi como él disfrutaba cogiéndosela—se tapó la cara con las manos—En ese entonces estaba tan enamorada de él que verlo me rompió el corazón pero después, cuando empezamos a estar juntos me dijo lo muy arrepentido que estuvo por ello—ella dejo caer las manos y en sus labios había una sonrisa de enamorada—Sai solo había querido molestarme para que me olvidase de él y no quería que me siguiera obsesionando pero al final cayo y no es por alardear pero las cosas se arreglaron y estamos bien.

—¿Cómo estas tan segura?—preguntó Hinata dudosa.

Los chicos eran unos engendros imbéciles y tendían a no apreciar las cosas por muy buen chico que fuese, ella no se fiaba mucho. Sabía que estaba siendo una idiota, no tenía mucha experiencia pero con lo que había experimentado era suficiente. Si, pensaba en un futuro volver a enamorarse pero esto no estaba en sus planes por ahora.

—Sai cambio para bien—murmuró con orgullo Ino y parecía segura.

Hinata desvió la mirada. No podía verla. Era una tonta.

—Yo pienso que las personas cambian, Hinata—dijo Sakura entonces y Hinata la miro—Sabes cómo era Sasuke pero desde que estamos juntos es diferente, es más dulce y más amable, me encanta que haya cambiado para bien…—murmuró Sakura con una expresión de amor la cual hizo que Hinata rodeara los ojos.

—Sasuke siempre fue así lo que pasa es que se hacia el duro…—dijo Hinata. Su hermano solo había actuado de esa manera para hacerse el duro y el mejor de todos, solo había sido una fachada que este había creado para hacerse popular y conseguir más chicas. Lo había escuchado decir que a las chicas les gustaban los chicos malos y Hinata concordaba con él. Definitivamente las chicas caían más por chicos malos que por los chicos buenos.

—Pues mi hermano es igual…—dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos—Él también es así. Se hace el chulo para ser el mejor—murmuró ella echando un vistazo hacia la puerta.

—Yo no lo creo.

—¿Crees que lo conoces mejor que yo?—preguntó Sakura arqueando la ceja.

Hinata volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Solo ya no me importa y dejen el tema—dijo Hinata acariciándose el ceño—Me están poniendo de mal humor.

Si y era tan extraño que se pusiera del mal humor. Desde que comenzó todo este show con Naruto y sus fanes su humor se había tornado negro, había dejado de ser la alegre Hinata y se olvidó de su anterior ser. Hinata arrugó los labios. Pero era mejor, así no se ilusionaba como antes. No importaba lo mucho que dijeran, ella ya había tomado su decisión.

—Bueno tú sigue hundiéndote en tu vaso de agua Hinata—murmuró Ino algo enfadada y levantándose de su asiento—Espero que no te arrepientas.

Ino se fue y Sakura suspiro. No dijo nada solo se acomodó en su asiento y sacó su móvil, culminando su conversación. Hinata soltó un bufido y se puso a lo suyo, a estudiar. Necesitaba que Sakura e Ino entendieran pero por mucho que hablaban, estas seguían con la misma idea de que debía de perdonar a Naruto. No señor, no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Si, era posible que en un futuro lo perdonase, ya que sus familias eran muy cercanas, pero no lo haría tan reciente.

Tendría que aguantarse así como ella se aguantó cuando él estuvo dándole la espalda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella comenzó a ignorarlo?

Mucho tiempo.

Naruto bajo la cabeza. Tanto tiempo que incluso era el día de la graduación del último año. Naruto soltó una risita y se tapó la cara con una mano. La ceremonia de graduación ya había culminado y se había marchado ni bien recibió las felicitaciones de todos sus allegados, había vagado por el instituto hasta que llego a parar al salón de la chica que amaba.

Desde el día que ella volvió al instituto luego del accidente, Naruto siempre estuvo buscándola y mirándola. A veces iba a su salón y la observaba sin que ella se diese cuenta y otras veces mostraba su figura pero Hinata terminaba ignorándolo. Si, así mismo como él hizo con ella antes del accidente. Era tan doloroso y se sentía mal al recordar que ella había pasado por lo mismo. No tenía perdón alguno.

Naruto entró en el salón de Hinata y buscó su lugar. Ella se sentaba en el último asiento de la última fila pegada de las ventanas. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó hacia el puesto de Hinata. Bajo la mirada y miro el pupitre, pasó la palma de su mano derecha por la superficie de madera y sonrió mientras veía que en una esquina había una carita sonriente en negro. Se preguntó cuándo la había hecho, paso un dedo por las líneas, esta parecía hecha con rotulador permanente. ¿Habrá sido cuando había estado sufriendo por aquellas chicas que la molestaban?

Frunció el ceño y deseó retroceder el tiempo, pero solo era un simple deseo ya que lo hecho estaba hecho, no se podía cambiar. Le gustaría ver como ella le sonreía otra vez. Naruto se movió y tomó asiento en el pupitre de Hinata, el cual el año próximo no sería el mismo ya que las chicas cambiarían de salón. Naruto bajo la cabeza y se acostó sobre la superficie de la mesa del pupitre. Cerró los ojos. El tampoco estaría por allí, se iría a la universidad en unos meses y estaría mucho más lejos de Hinata ya que se quedaría en un dormitorio perteneciente a la universidad, serían pocos los momentos que podría verla.

Sería otra tortura más porque aunque ella lo ignoraba, Naruto se contentaba con tan solo verla. Ella iluminaba sus días negros, era como su rayo de sol. Naruto sonrió y apretó los labios. Ella había estado hermosa hoy, llevaba un vestido negro muy ceñido a su figura el cual dejaba unas torneadas piernas, que no sabía que ella tenía, al aire. La verdad es que nunca pensó que Hinata sería tan sexy. También llevaba el cabello en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza y unos tacones de quizás doce centímetros. Estaba hermosa su chica. Tan despampanante. Se había quedado obnubilado por Hinata.

Cuando habían estado recibiendo las felicitaciones después de que les dieron sus diplomas, sus familias habían estado juntas y Hinata había estado con ellos. Naruto no había podido apartar la mirada de ella y Hinata se dio cuenta de su profunda mirada, porque para Naruto no paso por desapercibido el sonrojo en sus mejillas, él había deseado caminar hacia ella y besarla otra vez…

Sonrió. Si, le gustaría besarla otra vez. Su primer beso no lo disfrutó mucho aunque había estado casi cerca de tocar el cielo con las manos cuando sintió sus suaves labios pero el lugar no había sido el correcto. El segundo beso fue tan rápido y él había sido un poco brusco, había tomado sus labios una vez más sin su permiso. Le gustaría besarla con su consentimiento y que nadie los detenga, tener todo el tiempo del mundo para besarla. Acariciar su cuerpo y estar junto a ella para toda la vida. Dios. La amaba mucho. Sintió los ojos arderle y parpadeo para alejar las lágrimas. Putas, estas salieron a pesar de que les dijo que no lo hicieron.

Odiaba esto. Era un imbécil y no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas con Hinata. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer para que estuvieran bien otra vez? Había estado pensando en muchas cosas pero al final todas se fueron al retrete. Alguien debería iluminarlo…

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó una voz femenina.

Naruto abrió los ojos y miro hacia donde venía la voz. Una chica vestida con un corto vestido formal se color crema estaba parada en la puerta del salón. Oh, no había escuchado abrirse la puerta, había estado tan concentrado pensando en Hinata. Naruto se pasó un dedo por debajo de los ojos para limpiarse el rastro de las lágrimas.

Se puso derecho y se arregló la camisa. Sakura se acercó a él y le sonrió con una cálida sonrisa. Naruto se la devolvió, ella había sido su soporte, siempre hablaban y ahora más que antes, sobre todo de Hinata, ella dándole algunos consejos. ¿Por qué esto no paso antes? Oh, espera. Ella le había hablado sobre las burlas de las chicas hacia Hinata pero el simplemente se había hecho la vista gorda.

—Es el pupitre de Hinata…—señaló Sakura y Naruto sonrió otra vez.

—Sí, sé que lo es…—murmuró mirando la superficie de madera y la carita sonriente—¿Cuándo ella hizo esto?—le preguntó a su hermana señalando la cara feliz.

Sakura se quedó pensativa un momento, cambio el peso del cuerpo a otro pie mientras se cruzaba de brazos, luego sonrió.

—Lo hizo cuando regreso del hospital…—dijo ella.

—Ah, ya veo…

—Su pupitre había estado todo sucio de palabras obscenas puestas por las chicas. Lo habíamos limpiado para su regreso pero al parecer algunas de tus fanes no les importaba que si fueran cachadas serian llevabas a detención. Así que ese día estaba también igual de sucio y cuando Hinata lo limpio, la dibujó—se encogió de hombros—No sé por qué lo hizo.

Naruto asintió y carraspeo.

—¿Ya nos vamos?

Sakura asintió.

Como la graduación había sido en la tarde, los padres de Sasuke y sus padres habían decidido hacer una celebración para los dos graduantes en casa de los primeros y ahora tenían que marchar hacia allí. Naruto se puso de pie y pero fue rápidamente rodeado por los pequeños brazos de su hermana pequeña. Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza y enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Naruto sonrió y pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo de su hermana, le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

—Sakura-chan…

—Aun no te rindas—dijo Sakura y Naruto arqueó las cejas. ¿Rendirse?

—Yo…

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sus ojos verdosos brillaban.

—Ella todavía te ama Naruto…—murmuró Sakura y Naruto la miro sin creérselo. No lo creía.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir pero desvió la mirada. ¿Cómo era posible? Cuando hablaron en el hospital ella le había dicho que lo amaba pero que no podía perdonarlo, del accidente habían pasado dos meses y Naruto estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado—No es posible…

—Si lo es—le aseguró Sakura, ella se veían tan entusiasmada—Te ama aun pero es el orgullo que la detiene, ¿sabes? Hinata siempre quiso estar a tu lado pero la lastimaste y es duro olvidarse de ello de la noche a la mañana—Sakura suspiro—Ella solo necesita tiempo…

—¿Tú crees?—preguntó algo esperanzado Naruto.

La sonrisa de Sakura se amplió más.

—Claro que lo creo.

—¿Entonces que debería hacer?—preguntó Naruto alejándose de su hermana y tirando de su cabello rubio con una mano. Estaba algo desesperado. A veces ni dormía porque pasaba las noches pensando en ello.

—Esperar…

—¿Mas?

Sakura arqueo una ceja y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—¿No la amas?

Naruto se ruborizo y asintió.

—Si…

—Entonces si la amas sabrás esperar.

Si, él no debía de tirar la toalla todavía. Tenía esperanza todavía.

La puerta corrediza del salón se abrió haciendo un sonoro sonido, Naruto y Sakura miraron hacia allá. Un chico alto con el pelo oscuro ataviado en un traje igual de oscuro que su pelo fue quien abrió la puerta. Su mejor amigo Sasuke caminó hacia ellos y una vez cerca, envolvió a su novia entre sus brazos. Sakura soltó un chillido pero no se alejó de Sasuke.

Naruto sintió una pizca de envidia pero movió la cabeza, ignorándola. Debía de estar feliz tanto por su amigo como por su hermana, ellos tenía una buena relación. Sasuke a pesar de que era un cretino no había sido un idiota con Sakura mientras que Naruto con Hinata si lo había sido. Las cosas no eran iguales. Se lo tenía merecido. Soltó un suspiro y miro hacia la pareja.

—¿Qué hay?—preguntó Naruto a Sasuke.

—Ya nos vamos…—dijo Sasuke pasando un brazo por la cintura de su novia.

Naruto asintió y se puso de pie, pero antes de caminar hacia la salida se detuvo y miró otra vez hacia el pupitre de Hinata. No quería abandonar el salón porque era posible que no volviese a estar en aquel lugar como antes.

—Naruto…—lo llamó Sakura.

—Yo…

Naruto cerró los ojos. ¿Qué podía hacer para que ella lo perdonase? Esto lo estaba matando. Su corazón no podría más pero… Naruto abrió los ojos decidido. No podía dejar que esto siguiese así. Iba a intentarlo otra vez, era cierto lo que Sakura decía, no podía rendirse cuando Hinata aun lo amaba. Se colocó derecho, cuadrándose de hombros.

Hoy sería el día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tomó la copa de champan en sus manos y se la llevo a la boca, dio un sorbo y dejó la copa otra vez en la mesa de aquel comedor. Hinata pasó la mirada por el lugar. Tanto la familia de su mejor amiga Sakura como la suya estaban reunidas en aquel comedor. Su familia había decidido prepararles una cena a los graduados, felicitándolos por haber completado sus estudios. Ella esperaba que hicieran lo mismo con ella una vez que pasara por el mismo proceso. Sería injusto que se lo celebrasen a Sasuke y a Naruto mientras que a Hinata y a Sakura no quienes destacaban más con sus notas que ellos.

De todos modos. Hinata se encogió en su asiento. Aunque la velada había sido divertida al principio y había habido tanta comida que Hinata había comido de mas, se sentía incomoda y no era porque Sasuke se estaba graduando y se largaría en unos meses a un dormitorio que pertenecía a la universidad a la que asistiría, era porque… Hinata miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia su derecha. Naruto estaba sentado al lado suyo.

Hinata bajo la cabeza y murmuró una maldición. Cuando habían llegado del instituto, luego de la graduación, cuando todos tomaron asiento en el gran comedor para la cena, Hinata había estado tratando de tomar asiento lejos de Naruto pero al parecer todos estaban conspirando contra ella porque dejaron el espacio vacío entre su madre y Naruto para que tomase asiento entre ellos. Podía soportar estar al lado de su madre, a pesar de que ella últimamente solo vivía hablándole para que perdonase a Naruto, ¿pero estar al lado de quien la lastimo? No, señor. Había mirado de mala manera a todos pero lo había dejado pasar.

Se había concentrado en la comida para desviar su atención, ya que sentía la profunda mirada de Naruto fija en ella la cual la tenía algo nerviosa. ¿Qué mierda quería? ¿Qué no habían dejado las cosas claro?

Hinata bufó molesta e intento seguir el hilo de la conversación que mantenían sus padres. Nada, no pudo seguir el hilo. Ni siquiera sabían de qué hablaban estos. Apoyó la barbilla en una mano completamente molesta y miró hacia su amiga que estaba lejos de ella. Estaba de cursi con Sasuke, estos actuaban como si solo estuviesen ellos dos en el comedor. Todo acaramelados.

¿Por qué no se controlaban? ¡Por Dios estaban frente a sus padres!

Hinata soltó otro bufido y deseó usar su móvil pero para su desgracia sus padres le prohibieron usarlos durante la velada, diciendo que debían de compartir con las personas y no como zombies de la tecnología. Estaba tan aburrida…

—Hinata…—murmuro una voz masculina y Hinata se congeló.

Había sido Naruto quien la había llamado. Hinata no miró hacia él, ¿para qué? No deseaba hablar con él, podía seguir sufriendo en silencio sin molestarla. Hinata miró hacia el frente, hacia la madre de Naruto que en ese momento la estaba mirando mientras tomaba un trago de su champan, como esperando su respuesta.

¿Qué?

Hinata suspiró. No podía seguir en aquel lugar. Echó la silla hacia atrás y se excusó. Se puso de pie y se alejó del comedor. Caminó por su casa hasta llegar al balcón en el segundo piso. Se apoyó sobre la barandilla y se pasó una mano por la frente. Comenzó a inhalar y a exhalar, intentado recuperar el aire que había perdido antes. Había estado tan incómoda que no había estado respirando bien.

Maldición.

Hinata cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo oscuro. Abrió los ojos y miró la noche oscurecida. El cielo estaba tan iluminado aquella noche, plagado de estrellas y la luna estaba en su fase llena. Tan iluminado… Tan claro… Le gustaría que sus sentimientos por Naruto estuviesen de esa manera pero no sabía que hacer exactamente.

¡Dios! Esto era tan incómodo. Okay. No iba a negarlo más. Aun amaba a Naruto a pesar de que estaba enfadada y dolida. Debería odiarlo por todo lo que paso, pero su corazón era un masoquista que aún seguía amando a la persona que lo había lastimado. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Tonto corazón. Deseaba arrancárselo y tirarlo a la basura.

También no había querido pensarlo, la verdad era que había estado ignorando aquel pensamiento pero… Se mordió el labio. Naruto estaba guapísimo con aquel traje. Le sentaba como genial, sus anchos hombros llenaban la chaqueta del traje y aquellos pantalones oscuros que cubrían sus largas piernas le quedaban maravillosamente bien. Maldición. Era una masoquista. ¿Qué mierda hacia pensando en el cuerpo de Naruto?

¿Por qué las cosas eran así?

Deseaba que él sufriera así como ella sufrió por su indiferencia pero por más que trataba no podía. Ella no era una chica mala y dura. No le gustaban las injusticias y los malos tratos. Quizás era por eso que no podía odiar a Naruto. Hinata siempre había hecho el bien.

—Hinata…—murmuró aquella voz reconocible para ella.

Hinata sintió como su piel se ponía de gallina y abrazó a si misma mientras sentía un espasmo recorrerle el cuerpo. ¿Tenía frio? Hinata no se giró y se encogió en el lugar pero luego sintió algo cálido taparle los hombros. ¿Qué? Miro sobre su hombro. Una chaqueta oscura los cubría. Ella movió las manos y tomó los lados de la chaqueta, pasando los brazos por dentro hasta que esta estuvo cubriendo su cuerpo.

Vaya, era cálida y tenía un ligero olor a colonia combinando con… Hinata se ruborizo. La colonia estaba combinada con el olor masculino de Naruto. Se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de que prácticamente estaba siendo cubierta por Naruto, arropada entre su calor y su olor.

—¿Estas mejor?—preguntó Naruto y Hinata sintió su presencia más cerca que antes. Estaba exactamente detrás de ella, estaba segura de que él solo tenía que dar un paso más y sus cuerpos entrarían en contacto.

—S-si…—murmuró bajando la cabeza—Gra-gracias—le agradeció por la chaqueta.

—De nada—murmuró con ánimo Naruto, de seguro estaba sonriendo.

Hinata se giró hacia Naruto. Era exactamente como había pensado. Naruto estaba sonriendo y a un solo paso de ella. Hinata desvió la mirada lejos de la cara de Naruto. Él tenía una expresión tan profunda y se veía tan bien… Maldición. Muchas maldiciones más. ¿Por qué simplemente seguía afectada por el imbécil de Naruto? Debería sentirse asqueada por lo que hizo.

—¿Q-qué quieres?—preguntó Hinata y se maldijo por titubear. Necesitaba parecer decidida y segura de sí misma, quien no daría su brazo a torcer.

—Solo quería hablar—dijo Naruto.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Otra vez?

—Lo intentare cada vez que pueda, Hinata…—dijo Naruto con un tonto decidido que hizo que Hinata volviese mirar su cara. Los ojos azules de Naruto irradiaban poder y decisión, estaba encendido, era como si tuviese una llama ardiendo en el pecho—No voy a rendirme.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida. Este era el Naruto de siempre. El chico decidido que no tenía pelos en la lengua, el chico libertino y seguro de sí mismo. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios pero Hinata frunció los labios. No podía sonreír.

—Bueno… No va a suceder. No quiero escucharte—dijo desviando la mirada

Naruto se quedó mirándola y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Está bien—dijo Naruto y Hinata lo miro sorprendida. ¿Naruto aceptaba que ella no quería hablar con ella otra vez? Eso era extraño. Bueno, mejor aún pero… Hizo una mueca.

—Yo…

Naruto sonrió.

—No, Hinata-chan…—dijo Naruto—No me voy a rendir pero…—se acercó otra vez a ella y tomó de las manos—Quiero que me des la oportunidad de arreglarme a mí mismo.

¿Qué? Hinata arqueo las cejas. No entendía. Naruto sonrió.

—Mañana, ven al instituto a las diez—dijo y dejó caer las manos—Te esperare ahí—murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse del balcón, dejando a Hinata confundida.

¿Ir al instituto mañana a las diez? ¿A hacer qué? Hinata negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a si misma sintiendo aun la calidez de Naruto rodearla, su olor era muy persistente y él también era persistente. Frunció el ceño. No sabía que planeaba Naruto pero… Tenía que darle una oportunidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dio un paso dentro del instituto.

Hinata había cumplido su parte.

Luego de que Naruto desapareció del balcón y ella bajo a terminar de compartir en la velada, resulto que Naruto se había ido, con la excusa de que estaba cansado. Muy bien. Hinata se mantuvo hasta que los Uzumaki se fueron a casa en silencio y solo escuchando lo que hablaban. Cuando al fin se fueron y cuando se encerró en su habitación, Sakura la llamó para saber los detalles. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que Naruto y ella habían compartido un poco cuando Hinata abandonó el comedor. Hinata le contó sobre lo que paso y que había aceptado ir al instituto el día anterior.

Ahora estaban allí.

Hinata y Sakura, junto a Ino, quien se había agregado por simple curiosidad, se dirigían hacia algún lugar del instituto. Hinata no tenía ni idea. Naruto solo le había dicho que fuese a este a las diez y ya eran las diez. ¿Qué se supone que haría allí? Sacó su móvil de su pantalón de mezclilla y lo observó, esperando ver algún mensaje Naruto y para su sorpresa si había uno.

 _ **Naruto:** Ve a la parte trasera._

¿Al patio del instituto? En serio, ¿Qué mierda se traía Naruto? Suspiró molesta porque él había hecho que ella viniese a la escuela cuando podía estar en su casa leyendo algún libro o disfrutando de algún episodio _Game Of Thrones._

—Naruto quiere que vaya al patio del instituto—les informó a sus amigas.

—Entonces que esperamos—dijo Ino y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio principal del instituto.

Hinata suspiró y la siguió junto a Sakura. Entraron en el edificio principal y caminaron por los pasillos del primer piso para poder salir al otro lado. El instituto constaba con tres edificios. El administrativo donde estaba la oficina del director y de los demás miembros directivos del instituto, este estaba en el centro. Luego estaba el edificio de las aulas a la derecha y después otro a la izquierda donde estaba la biblioteca, los clubes, un salón de actos y otros salones especiales. También estaban las canchas techadas y otras pendejadas que a Hinata no le interesaba.

Se movieron hasta que salieron al gran patio del instituto. Hinata abrió la boca.

¿Por qué había tanta gente?

El patio escolar estaba lleno de muchos chicos y chicas, la mayoría eran alumnos del instituto y estaban en sus ropas informales. Todos estaban hablando tanto que hacían mucho escándalo. Hinata miró hacia sus amigas que miraban igual de sorprendidas. ¿Qué mierda era lo que pasaba?

—Al parecer ya llego nuestra chica…—dijo una voz femenina por un micrófono.

¿Qué? Hinata se dio cuenta de que la voz venía desde el centro de la multitud. Comenzó a caminar hacia el centro, empujando y apartando a algunas personas que se pusieron en su camino. Cuando llegó, se topó con Tenten en el centro de la multitud, con Sasuke y Kiba rodeándola y estos estaban vestidos de una manera muy extraña. ¿Acaso estaban haciendo Cosplay otra vez?

Hinata soltó una risita. Su hermano y Kiba tenían un uniforme militar oscuro con muchas medallas que obvio eran falsas. En verdad que no entendía. Tenten también estaba vestida pero llevaba un traje de bufón el cual la hacía verse muy chistosa.

—¿En serio que están haciendo?

—Muy pronto lo sabrás mi pequeña princesa—dijo ella por el micrófono.

¿Princesa? ¿Qué era lo que traía en manos Tenten? Hinata negó con la cabeza completamente confundida y rápidamente comenzaron a sonar unos extraños tambores. Hinata se llevó una mano al corazón por el susto y miró hacia todos lados, pero los chicos que había allí no la dejaban ver mucho más que mares de cuerpos.

—¡ Tenten!—le gritó a la chica volviéndose hacia ella.

—¡Aquí viene!—exclamó Tenten por el micrófono.

¿Allí venia? ¿Quién venia? Hinata iba a preguntarle pero el sonido de los tambores se intensificó mucho más. Los tambores siguieron y la multitud empezó a gritar. Hinata estaba desconcertada y confundida. No entendía que mierda pasaba allí. ¿Acaso era un nuevo evento y ella no había estado enterada? ¿Por qué mierda Sasuke y Kiba junto a Tenten estaban haciendo Cosplay? Buscó a Sakura y a Ino con la mirada pero estas se habían desaparecido, la habían dejado sola.

Hinata le gritó a Tenten pero la chica seguía gritando por el micrófono lo último que había dicho. Hinata se acercó a Tenten que estaba subida en una media tarima improvisada junto a Sasuke y Kiba pero no se acercó más. El ruido de un momento a otro cesó y Hinata le agradeció a quien sea que hubiese detenido el escándalo. Había quedado media sorda. Suspiro y se volvió hacia Tenten para exigirle respuestas pero se quedó congelada al escuchar algo diferente, que no eran tambores ni gente hablando. Era un sonido extraño, solo lo había escuchado una vez cuando fue a un circo y… ¿Eran esos cascos de caballo?

Se giró hacia donde venía el sonido y se quedó boquiabierta. La multitud se apartó, dejando un paseo libre hasta donde estaba ella con Tenten y los chicos. En el fondo había una silueta montada en un blanco caballo. Esta comenzaba a acercarse.

¡Oh Dios mío! Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca mientras el jinete montando a su blanco corcel seguía acercándose hasta que terminó postrado frente a ella. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mirar al jinete. Este llevaba un disfraz resemblando a un moderno…

—Príncipe…—murmuró Hinata aun sorprendida.

El jinete sonrió con una sonrisa que iluminó toda su cara. Hinata tuvo que parpadear par de veces. Estaba deslumbrada. Los ojos azules del jinete brillaron y este extendió una mano enguatada blanca hacia ella. Hinata levantó su mano temerosa y tomó la del jinete. Este cerró la mano y Hinata sintió su calidez. Ella recordaba esa calidez.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y miró de nuevo hacia la cara del jinete.

—¿Qué es esto Naruto-kun?—preguntó mirando al chico que la había hecho venir a aquel lugar.

Naruto sonrió una vez más y le soltó la mano para después bajarse con mucha elegancia del corcel. Dejo las riendas y uno de los chicos que estaban con Tenten se acercó para tomarlas. Hinata miró a su hermano mayor con las cejas arqueadas y este sonrió. ¿Acaso esto habida sido planeado o algo así?

Pasó la mirada por la multitud. Parecía que sí y también tenía la certeza de que sus amigas sabían de ello, ya que habían desaparecido. Y hablando de ellas. Hinata las divisó caminando por el paseo libre de personas vestidas de una manera diferente a como habían llegado al instituto. Tenían unos vestidos de época y Sakura traía ramos de rosas rojas en sus manos.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Esto es mi rendición, Hinata-chan—dijo Naruto poniéndose frente a ella.

—¿Qué?

—Ayer te pedí que me dieses la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y…—Naruto abarcó la multitud pasando la mano por esta—Y es así como pienso arreglarlo.

—N-no…—Hinata maldijo su tartamudez, se había quedado un poco sin palabras, esto era una gran sorpresa. Naruto había hecho todo esto en pocas horas. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Casi medio instituto estaba aquí. Incluso… Hinata miró hacia donde había visto a Shion, ella había sido la causante de casi todo lo que paso después de que ella besó a Naruto en el evento de besos. La chica tenía la mirada baja como si estuviese arrepentida de lo que hizo. Iba a hablar con ella más tarde…

Hinata movió la cabeza aun sorprendida por todo el barullo que se había armado en el patio del instituto.

—¿Cómo lograste esto?—preguntó Hinata.

—Con un poco de persuasión—dijo Naruto guiñando el ojo derecho.

Hinata sonrió. Sí que tenía persuasión, por eso era aclamado el Príncipe del Instituto. Todos lo veían como una eminencia. Hinata pasó la mirada por Naruto. Su traje de príncipe era blanco, con la banda roja que cruzaba por su pecho, con algunos detalles en dorado. En verdad parecía un príncipe.

Naruto sonrió una vez más para después cortar la distancia entre ellos y Hinata sintió como su rostro era abarcado. Las dos manos de Naruto estaban posadas sobre sus mejillas, acunando su cara y haciendo que ella lo mirase a los ojos. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

—Esta vez no voy a huir y me iré con el rabo entre las piernas Hinata—dijo él y sus ojos brillaron—Sé que hablamos en el hospital y dije algunas cosas tontas pero esta vez—sus ojos se entrecerraron, su expresión se volvió profunda—Diré lo que en verdad siento.

¿Lo que en verdad sentía? Hinata sonrió nerviosa y se movió pero Naruto no la dejo ir. Además de que los ojos decididos de Naruto la detenían. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué se sentía aprisionada? Paso la mirada por la multitud. Sus amigas y su hermano estaban ahora juntos, sonriendo muy felices. Hablaría con ellos más tarde. Habían estado tramando esto a su espalda.

—Yo…

—Te amo Hinata—dijo Naruto y el corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco. Volvió a mirarlo, sentía la boca seca. ¿Por qué su corazón reaccionaba así? Ella ya sabía sobre sus sentimientos, él lo había dicho antes pero no entendía porque ahora su corazón latió como loco. ¿Acaso era porque había aceptado sus sentimientos antes? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Hinata desvió la mirada.

—¡Mírame!—exclamó Naruto y Hinata lo volvió a mirar sintiendo como su cuerpo vibraba. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?—No lo dudes Hinata…—dijo y bajo la mirada—Sé que actué como un imbécil antes y sé que te trate con tanta indiferencia que recordarlo hace que el corazón me duela—él cerro los ojos—Soy un imbécil, lo sé…—admitió Naruto y abrió los ojos—Mis acciones no tienen justificación, actué como un inmaduro pero…—él soltó un suspiro—Pero estaba tan enfadado y dolido que…—Naruto hizo una mueca.

—No comiences…—dijo Hinata interrumpiéndolo.

No quería escuchar la misma palabrería de antes, no quería escuchar como él decía que había estado dolido por su rechazo. Naruto tenía que pensar primero en lo que ella sintió cuando él la besó por primera vez. Tuvo su primer beso delante de una multitud cuando había estado soñando tenerlo en la oscuridad de su habitación. Ese beso había sido su ensoñación por años.

—Solo quiero que volvamos a estar como antes—dijo y pareció que deseaba agregar algo más pero su ceño se frunció—No, estoy mintiendo si estoy diciendo que quiero que nuestra relación sea como antes—Naruto movió la cabeza—No quiero seguir tratándote como la amiguita de mi hermana pequeña, tampoco como la hermanita de mi mejor amigo—Naruto se rió—No, para nada, la verdad es que quiero algo más. Mucho más.

—¿Al-algo más?—preguntó Hinata completamente sorprendida. ¿Qué era eso de algo más?

—En el instituto, desde el primer año siempre me han llamado «El Príncipe»—Naruto sonrió—Creía que lo era, tenía todas esas chicas bajo mis pies y los chicos deseaban ser como yo, los profesores me alababan y era el más popular entre todos los estudiantes pero me he dado cuenta de que no lo soy, no soy para nada un príncipe—dijo Naruto—Los príncipes no son así. No son engreídos y son amables con las personas. Además, no dejan que sus princesas sean lastimadas por feos dragones—murmuro esto último mirando hacia donde estaba Shion y Hinata hizo una mueca, él no debía de ser tan duro con la chica, esta se veía arrepentida. Naruto continuó—Ellos hacen lo correcto y yo no hice lo correcto…—murmuró bajando la mirada—Me convertí en el dragón malo de la historia.

Vaya, buenas comparaciones estaba haciendo Naruto, incluso hizo que Hinata sonriera. ¿Había preparado aquel discurso? Hinata fijo la mirada en Naruto. No, parece que no, se veía sincero pero… Hinata se mordió el labio, esto le causaba risa aunque Naruto se veía nervioso.

—Naruto-kun…

—Yo…—él se pasó la lengua por los labios—Yo solo quiero ser tu príncipe Hinata-chan. Quiero ser esa persona amable para ti, el único chico que este a tu lado, darte todo mi amor y protegerte de cualquier imbécil o tonta que venga a joderte otra vez—Naruto sonrió una vez más con sinceridad—Sé que no hice lo correcto en el pasado y me arrepiento de ello. Nunca podré olvidar lo idiota que fui pero ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien…—murmuró—Eso si me dejas hacerlo…—susurró ladeando la cabeza.

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir más rápidamente, como si fuera a salírsele del pecho. Hinata se obligó a calmarse. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando de esa manera? ¿Acaso era porque cuando él se confesó en el hospital no había parecido sincero mientras que ahora que estaba frente a ella si lo parecía? Él estaba confesando sus sentimientos delante de todo el instituto, estaba segura de que había personas grabándolos. Naruto había dejado caer su orgullo para hacer esto.

 _«Dime algo voz de la razón»,_ murmuró Hinata en su mente, llamando a esa perra que al parecer se había desaparecido por el día de hoy.

Observó una vez más a Naruto. ¿Qué debería de hacer? Las palabras que habían salido de sus labios la habían conmovido. Había estado deseando escucharlas desde siempre, desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Naruto. Escucharlas ahora hacia que se sintiese feliz porque siempre lo deseó pero… Había una parte de ella que no sabía si aceptar aquella propuesta de ser algo más. Amaba a Naruto, ya no había duda alguna, lo seguía amando a pesar de las circunstancias anteriores, a pesar del dolor que sintió cuando este la ignoró y la lastimó con su indiferencia.

—Dame algo de espacio…—dijo Hinata y Naruto se lo concedió. Este dio un paso atrás dejando caer las manos y se mantuvo alejado, incluso colocó las manos detrás de su espalda, quizás para no usarlas. Hinata se pasó una mano por la frente, sintiéndose vacía. Se había acostumbrado en algún momento a la calidez de sus manos, a las grandes manos de Naruto que siempre deseo tener sobre ella.

—Hinata…—llamó su atención Naruto.

—Intente odiarte…—comenzó diciendo Hinata mientras se abrazaba si misma—Desde que salí del hospital hace dos meses intente convertir mis sentimientos de amor en odio—murmuró, confesando lo que en verdad sentía—Me lastimaste mucho y pensé que lo mejor era odiarte, pero…—ella se mordió el labio—No logre hacerlo—aceptó. Había perdido. Por mucho que trató de odiarlo no había conseguido hacerlo—Es difícil odiar a alguien tan pronto cuando has estado enamorado de esta persona por mucho tiempo.

—Yo también he estado enamorado de ti desde mucho tiempo, Hinata—murmuró Naruto sin moverse—Es solo que soy tan sucio y tú eres tan pura que…

—No empieces con eso…—exclamó Hinata. No entendía que era eso de Naruto siendo un sucio y ella siendo tan pura. Si se refería a las relaciones, eran puras tonterías. Eso no tenía nada que ver.

—Déjame terminar—dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola y se pasó una mano por la frente—Me refiero a que siempre pensé que no te merecía, eres demasiado buena y yo soy un chico muy sucio, he estado con tantas chicas que me da asco recordarlo—Naruto negó con la cabeza—Siempre pensé en ello, Hinata. Siempre desee confesarme hacia ti pero hubo una vez que Sasuke me prohibió tener algo contigo—Hinata abrió la boca para replicar pero Naruto agregó:—Esto fue antes de que Sakura y él estuviesen saliendo—le dijo y desvió la mirada—Cuando empezaron a salir, le di el vistazo bueno a Sasuke porque pensé que me dejaría tener lo mismo pero él nunca dijo nada, no fue hasta hace mucho que me dijo que no le importaba si salíamos pero ya me había hecho la idea de que era muy poco cosa para ti.

—Naruto-kun…—dijo Hinata.

No sabía que él había estado pensando en eso desde hace tiempo. Naruto creía que él era muy poca cosa para ella solo porque había estado con muchas chicas, aunque a Hinata le molestaba un poco esto, era parte de lo que era Naruto hoy. Y saber que Sasuke le había prohibido acercarse a ella era un poco cruel. No tenía derecho de hacerlo cuando su hermano estaba con Sakura. Más tarde tendría una conversación con su idiota hermano pero ahora…

Dio un paso hacia delante y rodeó el cuerpo masculino de Naruto con sus brazos, abrazándolo. Escuchó como la multitud estallaba en aplausos y Hinata se sintió extraña. ¿Acaso no había sido odiada? Hinata rió y movió la cabeza. Olvidándose de eso, sintió como su calor la rodeaba ya que Naruto levantó las manos y le respondió el abrazo, pasándolas por su espalda. Se sentía como si estuviese en casa. Soltó una risita. Había estado deseando esto desde hace tiempo, deseando estar entre sus brazos de esta manera y…

—Hinata…—escuchó la ronca voz de Naruto cerca de su oído, la cual envió corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Sentía el retumbar de su corazón sobre su oreja, esta latía con mucha fuerza y rápidamente. Sonrió y se alejó, lo suficiente para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a la cara.

—Naruto…

—¿Tú me…—la manzana de Adán de Naruto bajó y subió mientras pasaba saliva—Tú me perdonas?—preguntó la pregunta que Naruto al parecer había estado esperando hacer desde que se bajó del caballo.

Hinata miró hacia sus amigos y pasó la mirada por la multitud. A pesar de las circunstancias, Naruto había hecho una buena obra hoy. No tenía que ver con que hubiese ayudado a alguien que necesitara ayuda u otra cosa, si no con que se había redimido y había reunido a toda esta multitud para dejar sus escudos caer y mostrarse ante ellos como la persona que era en realidad. Le gustaba esta última parte. No pensó que Naruto haría tal cosa. Cuando él se marchó la noche pasada, no pensó que tenía este plan en mente. Estaba aún sorprendida.

Ella sonrió.

—No tienes que volver a preguntármelo más, Naruto-kun…—dijo Hinata y se colocó de puntillas.

Vio como Naruto abría los ojos desmesuradamente cuando ella colocó sus labios sobre los suyos. Él se quedó congelado en su lugar mientras Hinata lo besaba con ternura. Pasando los labios lentamente sobre los de él. No sabía mucho de besos, Naruto era el único chico que ella había besado y esperaba que esto siguiese así por muchos años.

Naruto bajo las manos hacia sus caderas mientras le correspondió el beso, al, abrió la boca bajo la suya y tomó el control de este. Hinata intento seguir sus movimientos pero ella fue torpe, aun así se dejó llevar, sintiendo la delicada caricia de los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos. Este después, con delicadeza adentro su ávida lengua dentro de su boca. A diferencia de los primeros besos, este era un beso de verdad y completamente deseado. No decía que no había disfrutado los otros dos, pero este beso cerraba y borraba aquellos pensamientos turbios y aseguraba su amor.

—Hinata…—susurró Naruto sobre su boca con voz ronca una vez que se separaron para después, subir una de las manos que tenía en su cintura hasta la parte trasera de su cuello, donde la agarro y la acercó una vez más a él. Naruto guió su boca hacia la de Hinata, uniéndolos en un nuevo beso.

Naruto le agarró la cabeza con las manos mientras la besaba. Su lengua se entrelazo con la suya una vez más. Hinata sintió su cuerpo volviéndose una gelatina. Al parecer besar a Naruto le provocaba estas sensaciones tan maravillosas. Se devoraron mutuamente hasta que Hinata cayó que estaban una vez más frente a una gran multitud que seguía gritando por ellos. Colocó las manos en el pecho de Naruto para alejarse de él. Continuaría besándolo, eso claro, en la comodidad de la privacidad de su cuarto o en el de Naruto.

Naruto gruñó entre el beso pero terminó alejándose. Hinata respiro, tomando el aire que habían perdido mientras se besaban. Lo miró a la cara. Los labios de Naruto estaban enrojecidos y sus ojos estaban ennegrecidos. La miraba con una mirada tan salvaje.

—Hinata…—dijo este bajando la cabeza para besarla una vez más. Se besaron otra vez. Naruto la tomó por el trasero, alzándola hacia él. Hinata sintió las mejillas calientes mientras sentía el evidente deseo de su príncipe.

—¡Consíganse una habitación!—escuchó a alguien gritar.

Hinata se separó de Naruto y se rió

—Ese imbécil…—dijo Naruto bufando molesto pero con una sonrisa en sus labios—Lo siento. Algunas personas no tienen tacto al hablar.

Si, tenía razón pero la idea no estaba mal, ella había estado pensando lo mismo. Se ruborizó mientras se daba cuenta a donde se movían sus pensamientos. Quería estar a su lado, a solas, no con toda esta gente mirándolo.

—No importa—dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza—Creo que tiene razón.

—¿Eh?

Ella negó con la cabeza más tarde le diría.

La multitud comenzó a dispersarse. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Sasuke, Sakura e Ino se acercaban a ellos. La primera en tirársele encima fue Sakura, la abrazó mientras lloriqueaba y la felicitaba por darle la oportunidad a su tonto hermano mayor. Hinata se rió aceptando su felicitación. Si, ella se agradecía a si misma también por darle la oportunidad a Naruto. Sabía que a veces las personas cometían errores y que se arrepentían de ellos. Le echo un vistazo rápidamente Naruto quien se reía de algo que dijo Sasuke. Gracias a Dios que lo había hecho.

—Estoy tan feliz de ustedes—escuchó que decía Ino.

Hinata asintió.

—Yo también…—dijo ella sintiendo las mejillas calientes. Estaba tan feliz de que su amor al fin era aceptado y correspondido por Naruto, estaba tan feliz de que las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado, iba a explotar de felicidad.

—Sabíamos que perdonarías a Naruto—dijo Sakura y le paso el ramo de rosas a Hinata. Esta tomó el ramo con cuidado. Pesaban pero olían de maravilla percibió acercando la nariz hacia las rosas. Las pondría en un jarrón en su habitación. Las cuidaría—Sé que lo amas y que solo estabas molesta—continuó diciendo Sakura.

Hinata sonrió.

—¿Sabían de esto?—les preguntó mirando sus vestidos de época. Ni bien Hinata se había acercado a la multitud estas habían desaparecido, quizás para ir a cambiarse.

Sus amigas se miraron entre ellas y se rieron. Las muy malditas. Hinata también se carcajeó. Había sido engañada pero estaba bien, ellas lo hicieron porque habían querido ayudar a Naruto y a que ella al fin aceptase sus sentimientos por este. Les agradeció y sabía que no tenía como pagárselos. Había sido una perra con ellas.

Sintió unos brazos masculinos rodearle la cintura. Hinata chilló cuando fue levantada en el aire. Escuchó la voz de Naruto diciéndole a Sasuke que dejase a Hinata en el suelo.

—Felicidades Hinata…—dijo su hermano mayor dejándola después en el suelo, salió de detrás de ella—Es bueno que aceptaste a este idiota—dijo señalando a su amigo quien ahora estaba detrás de Hinata—Daba mucha pena mirarlo—soltó una carcajada—Espero que aprendas la lección, imbécil y te diré que…—los ojos negros de Sasuke se entrecerraron y una expresión aterradora apareció en su rostro—Si le haces daño a mi hermana te la veras con mis puños Dobe.

—Lo mismo va para ti, imbécil…—dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata por detrás y descansando la barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza—Sabes que desde ahora cuidare a tu hermana de los feos dragones—dijo y le plantó un beso a Hinata en su cabeza—Ella es mi princesa.

Hinata se ruborizó y se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándosela con esta. Se dio cuenta de que su mano temblaba. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Nunca había pasado por algo tan maravilloso e iba a recordar este día por siempre.

—Una princesa muy fea por cierto—dijo Sasuke tomando a su novia entre sus brazos también—Mi princesa es mucho más linda—dijo y le dio un beso en la boca a Sakura.

Naruto rió.

—Ya veremos idiota—le dijo Naruto a Sasuke—A diferencia de mi princesa, la mía no se convierte en Fiona cuando cae la noche.

—¡Muy chistoso, Naruto!—exclamó Sakura enseñándole el dedo mayor de una mano—Recuérdame no ayudarte a nada nunca más…—dijo para después darse la vuelta.

—También te quiero hermana—dijo Naruto.

—Lastima para ti que no sea mutuo—le devolvió Sakura.

Naruto comenzó a reírse mientras Sakura se marchaba echando humo por las orejas. Sasuke la persiguió a su novia, dejándolos solos con Ino, quien miró a la pareja que se marchó con una sonrisa. Luego los miró a ellos.

—Ves que a veces hay que dejar que las cosas sucedan, Hinata…—dijo Ino y le palmeó el hombro—Los chicos son imbéciles pero todas caemos por ellos. Es ley de vida enamorarse de idiotas.

—¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí!—se quejó Naruto.

Ino le sacó la lengua.

—Mejor vayan a tener su tiempo a solas…—dijo para después darse la vuelta y seguir a la otra pareja.

Naruto dejó caer los brazos y Hinata se giró para mirarlo. Naruto sonreía con una sonrisa presuntuosa. Él debía de estar muy feliz de que ella lo hubiese perdonado. Levantó una mano y le golpeó el pecho con fuerza.

—¡Eres malo!—le dijo.

—No, no lo soy.

—Eres un príncipe malo—dijo Hinata.

—Soy solo un príncipe que ama mucho a su princesa—dijo Naruto y se acercó para besarla nuevamente—Tu príncipe.

Hinata asintió.

—Sí, eres solo mi—murmuró Hinata reclamándolo. No iba a dejar que una chica se acercara a su chico. Él era solo de ella. De su propiedad, había luchado mucho por este hombre para que viniese una don nadie arrebatárselo. Le pondría una correa a su príncipe.

—Solo tuyo…—dijo Naruto sonriendo—Hinata no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho hoy…—le informo y Hinata se sonrojó, Naruto continuó—Gracias por perdonarme y darme una oportunidad más. Nunca te arrepentirás de ello.

Si, lo sabía. Le dio un rápido beso y tomó su mano enguantada con su mano libre. Lo haló hacia donde estaba el caballo. Quería que Naruto al menos la llevase cabalgando hacia la salida del instituto. Se acercaron al animal, deteniéndose a su lado. Hinata lo observó embelesada.

—¿Que tanto te costó el alquiler del caballo blanco, Naruto?—le preguntó mientras se acercaban al caballo que permanecía relinchando pero quieto en su lugar. Extendió una mano y topó el suave pelaje con sus dedos.

—Mi mesada de cinco meses…—dijo Naruto y se acercó, le dio un rápido beso en los labios—Pero valió la pena.

Hinata sonrió. Si valió la pena. Él se había convertido en su príncipe encantador con todo y corcel blanco. Se giró hacia él y lo abrazó.

—Siento haber sido una perra.

—Siento haber sido un imbécil…—dijo Naruto—He sido un imbécil desde el comienzo y mi indiferencia no tiene perdón. Fui un imbécil que ignoró tus sentimientos. No sé cómo puedes besarme y perdonarme…—dijo—Yo soy un…

Hinata levantó un dedo y lo colocó sobre la boca de Naruto, deteniendo cualquier cosa que él dijese. Estaba insultándose a sí mismo. Ya habían aclarado los puntos. Ahora estaban bien. Iban a estar bien, en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía. Esto había estado pautado desde el comienzo. Apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho y aspiro su olor. A pesar de que el llevaba un disfraz hoy, se había colocado su distintiva colonia. Hinata recordaría siempre esto.

Su príncipe había derrumbado barreras y había vencidos los obstáculos para poder tener su perdón y su amor de regreso. Ella iba a cumplir su parte y ser su única princesa hasta que el destino así lo decidiese.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Okay. Este ya es el final del Fanfic. Naruto se convirtió en el único príncipe de nuestra hermosa Hinata. Sé que quieren que continúe pero este ya murió aquí xD Pero les diré que en la historia original, hay una segunda parte, aún está en proceso y solo tengo lo que voy a hacer en esta, eso quiere decir que ni siquiera un primer capítulo tiene, pero está pautada para hacerse. A su debido tiempo, claro está y si la continuó, la traeré aquí. La historia trata sobre la nueva relación de Hinata y Naruto y algunas otras cositas.**

 **Pero dejando eso a un lado. Sé que el asuntito estuvo medio cursi. Me dio ladilla intentar hacer algo más. Así que hice lo que me vino a la mente, además de que ya quería acabar la historia. Tenía desde agosto que no actualizaba y sé que se morían por saber el final, bueno aquí esta y espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco. Gracias por seguir la historia desde el comienzo y apoyarla con sus favoritos y comentarios. En verdad se los agradezco mucho. Me hacen muy feliz saber que hay persona que les gusta lo que sale de mi cabeza.**

 **Bueno... Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Se merece un comentario?**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algún error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


End file.
